


Total Drama: Revenge of Pahkitew Island!

by MrMeowzIII



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Antagonistic Katie and Sadie, Brick is so wholesome, Ella is great, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, Jock - Freeform, Nicer Chris, Redemption, Scott and Rodney are cousins in this universe, Scottney, Slow Burn, Unpopular Opinion Rodney is over-hated, lol, pahkitew island
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMeowzIII/pseuds/MrMeowzIII
Summary: 24 contestants from the first three generations of Total Drama return to Pahkitew Island for a chance to win 2 million dollars!  Who'll be able to conquer the odds and win the money?I'm not gonna lie, it's a little Courtney, Scott, and Rodney centric.
Relationships: Courtney/Scott (Total Drama), Ella & Brick McArthur, Ella/Rodney (Onesided), Jasmine/Shawn (Total Drama), Jo/Brick McArthur, Lindsay/Tyler (Total Drama), Rodney & Scott
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. A New Season!

**Author's Note:**

> Cast: 8 per each generation
> 
> 1st Gen: Courtney, Lindsay, Tyler, Noah, Owen, Gwen, Katie, Sadie.
> 
> 2nd Gen: Anne Maria, B, Brick, Dawn, Jo, Scott, Cameron, Staci.
> 
> 3rd Gen: Ella, Topher, Dave, Sky, Rodney, Beardo, Jasmine, Shawn.

**Chris:** Hey everyone, and welcome back to a new season of the hottest reality show on Television, Total Drama Revenge of Pahkitew Island! That’s right, we’re coming back here again! This season, we’ve brought back people from the past three sets of campers. All of them are eager to win themselves the grand prize of two million dollars! Who will win? Will any new alliances form? How will the older campers deal with having to build their own shelters? Find out on Total, Drama, Revenge of Pahkitew Island!

________________________________

_The intro begins by showing cameras poking out of many different places, like under a lily pad and out of a tree hollow. The cameras then back up, showing a shot of the whole island before zooming back to Chris. It flies past him and into the woods._

_Dear mom and dad I’m doing fine,_

_You guys are on my mind,_

_Scott and Courtney sit by a blueberry bush, discussing strategies. Gwen walks over, followed by Rodney, who seems to be in love with her. Scott grabs a blueberry and tosses it into Rodney’s face._

_you asked me what I wanted to be,_

_Dave and Sky are shown arguing in a clearing._

_and now I think the answer is plain to see._

_Katie and Sadie are sitting on the beach, with Lindsay and Tyler next to them cuddling. Katie and Sadie look excited._

_I wanna be famous._

_Beardo is shown beatboxing when a bear runs out of a cave and chases him._

_I wanna live close to the sun,_

_Anne Maria is spraying her famous hairspray when the bear runs by. Any thought of going after her is destroyed when it starts to choke on the air._

_so pack your bags cause I’ve already won._

_Owen is finally shown not swimming, and is hanging out with Noah when Beardo runs by being chased by the bear._

_Everything to prove, nothing in my way._

_Jasmine and Shawn are sitting in a tree watching the ground below._

_I’ll get there one day,_

_Ella and Dawn are shown entrancing the local wildlife with their voice and calm demeanor respectfully._

_Cause I wanna be famous._

_Cameron watches as Jo and Brick take off at full sprint away from the lake their base floats on._

_Na, nanana, nanananana, nananananana!_

_Staci talks nonstop as B covers his ears to block her out._

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

_Topher is shown trying to be the host but is pushed away by Chris._

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

_Brick and Jo are shown reluctantly leaning in for a kiss, both looking nervous, before Topher jumps in the way to get more screen time. Jo angrily smacks him out of the way._

_The intro ends with a group shot huddled around a campfire, whistling the end of the tune._

——————————————————

**Chris:** Welcome back. Time to introduce the teenagers we get to torture this season! From Total Drama Island, We have the boyfriend stealing goth, Gwen! 

_Much like in Total Drama: All Stars, the contestants are thrown out of a plane into the water._

**Gwen:** I thought we were over that already! I’m not even with him anymore!

**Chris:** Good old Owen!

**Owen:** I hate flying! But I’m so glad to be back!

**Chris:** Loveable lamebrain Lindsay!

**Lindsay:** I’m flying! Again! I think…

**Chris:** Pain magnet, Tyler!

**Tyler:** I’m coming, Lindsay!

**Chris:** Bossy CIT, Courtney!

**Courtney:** I hate you, Chris!

**Chris:** Feeling’s mutual. Anyways, Best friends Katie and Sadie!

**Katie:** Omg Sadie, we’re finally on another season!

**Sadie:** Omg we TOTALLY are! 

**Katie and Sadie:** EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

**Chris:** Finally, Noah the ear kisser!

**Noah:** That was in the first season. And it was unintentional!

**Chris:** Moving on to Revenge of the Island, we’ve got Tan in a Can, Anne Maria!

**Anne Maria:** Oh yeah! Back for anotha season baby! Wait are you gonna push me-

**Chris:** Silent genius, B!

_B waves at the camera._

**Chris:** Pants wetting cadet, Brick!

**Brick:** Private Brick McArthur, returning for duty!

**Chris:** Dawn the Moonchild!

**Dawn:** Greetings, friends!

**Chris:** Jo, the take-no-prisoners Jockette!

**Jo:** Third time’s the charm! Everyone is going down!

**Chris:** The devious dirt eater, Scott!

**Scott:** AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Chris:** Super genius bubble-boy, Cameron!

**Cameron:** This was my least favorite part of All Stars!

**Chris:** And chatty Staci!

**Staci:** My great great great great great aunt Petunia invented airplanes. Before her people had to fly on birds. Yah.

**Chris:** Finally, the kids from last season! 

**Courtney:** That’s not fair! They already know their way around the island!

**Chris:** Oh well. The winner of last season, and zombie nut, Shawn!

**Shawn:** I hope there’s no ZOMBIES in the water! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

**Chris:** Jasmine, the Australian Amazon!

**Jasmine:** This is so not cool, mate.

**Chris:** Olympic athlete, Sky!

**Dave:** Don’t forget cheater!

**Sky:** If you would’ve let me finish my sentence back then, all of this could’ve been avoided. You tried to kill me! I think you’re more in the wrong here.

**Chris:** And Dave the germaphobe. Dude, how hard is it to wait for your cue?

**Dave:** Really hard, especially when I’m behind Sky. I hate this show. Why did I come back here?

**Chris:** Beats me. Anyway, songbird princess rip-off, Ella!

**Ella:** _We’re singing as we’re falling_ -

**Chris:** NO SINGING!

**Ella:** I’m sorry.

**Chris:** As you should be. Hopeless romantic, Rodney!

**Rodney:** Don’t you think me being here is dangerous? I don’t wanna break everyone’s hearts again! I can’t do that to my swell team!

**Chris:** Get eliminated again. I don’t think it’ll be hard for you. Anyway, the human soundboard, Beardo!

_Beardo replicates the sound of a bomb dropping as he jumps from the plane._

**Chris:** Finally, last and definitely least, Topher, the fame stealing knockoff!

**Topher:** Saving me for last, Chris? You really know how to build dramatic tension. Wait, what did you say?

_After Topher landed in the water, the campers were finally allowed to crawl onto the beach. They are all drenched with the exception of Dawn._

**Chris:** And here everyone is! You guys will be put into teams with your fellow season mates!

Courtney, Lindsay, Tyler, Gwen, Owen, Noah, Katie, and Sadie will be team Victory!

**Lindsay:** Yay! Team Victory again!

**Courtney:** Can we have a different name? Team Victory sucked in World Tour.

**Chris:** Nope. Revenge of the Island, you guys are the Toxic Maggots! 

____________________________________________________________________________

_Confessional: Scott_

_Great. I’m on a team with a bunch of people I manipulated and eliminated. This… probably isn’t going to be the time I win._

____________________________________________________________________________

**Jo:** You just combined the two names! 

**Chris:** Yeah, I didn’t care that much. Anne Maria, B, Brick, Cameron, Dawn, Jo, Scott, and Staci, stand over there.

**Anne Maria:** Well, I’m still gonna win this thing!

____________________________________________________________________________

_Confessional: Dawn_

_After Scott goes home, that is._

____________________________________________________________________________

**Chris:** Finally, the Pahkitew Island cast, Beardo, Dave, Ella, Jasmine, Rodney, Shawn, Sky, and Topher, you’re the Soaring Tigers!

**Sky:** Ignoring the Cree this time, are we?

**Chris:** I could change it to the Confused Salmon, if you’d like.

**Sky:** No no, our name is fine!

**Chris:** Wonderful. Now, our first challenge, since there’s only one shaky tree house, is to build your own shelters! Me and Chef will judge them once time’s up. Only the winning team won’t lose a member tonight! An explosive beginning to a season I’m sure will get us back to peak popularity!

**Topher:** Of course! With me on the show, fans are sure to pour in!

**Chris:** No one asked, Topher.

____________________________________________________________________________

_Confessional: Scott_

_We have to win this challenge or I’m gonna get first boot! No way am I gonna let that happen. Changing my strategy sucks, but I will do so if it means I stay in longer._

____________________________________________________________________________

____________________________________________________________________________

_Confessional: Jasmine_

_We’ve got this one in the bag. Those other teams won’t know what hit ‘em!_

____________________________________________________________________________

____________________________________________________________________________

_Confessional: Courtney_

_Lose in the first round? Please. My team are all veterans from past seasons. We have a lot of experience. Those other losers have only been in one or two._

____________________________________________________________________________

**Chris:** Now everyone, follow me. 

_It cuts to Chris standing near a large pile of junk._

**Chris:** The teams will gather their building materials from the pile of junk while Chef shoots tennis balls at them.

**Dave:** This is the same challenge as last time!

**Chris:** It’s a throwback! Anyway, after you gather your stuff, you’ll have to build your shelters somewhere on the island. I don’t care where, just make sure you complete it by the time judging starts. Campers, begin!

____________________________________________________________________________

_Confessional: Dave_

_I hate Chris so much. Not as much as I hate Sky, but he really is the worst._

____________________________________________________________________________

_Chris honked the air horn, and all the teams were quick to find protection from Chef’s tennis ball launcher._

**Chef:** Just like old times…

_The Tigers were hiding behind the same log that Jasmine, Rodney, and Topher had hid behind in the original season._

**Jasmine:** Alright team. Some of you already know the drill. We go out one at a time and grab wood, nails, and any other construction material we need. Anyone got any questions? _She looked at the rest of her team and noticed Rodney avoiding eye contact with her. Probably for the best on his part._

______________________________________________________________________________

_Confessional: Rodney_

_Last season, I got eliminated for messing with people’s hearts. This time, I’ll try to avoid that by just not looking at any of them. Then they can’t fall hopelessly in love with me._

______________________________________________________________________________

_The Toxic Maggots were hiding behind some big rocks and were discussing strategies._

**Scott:** I’m saying we could use Anne Maria’s hair as a shield! There’s so much hairspray in it that it’s as hard as a rock!

**Dawn:** We are not using our teammate as a distraction!

**Jo:** Will you losers just shut up? I’m trying to come up with a plan! 

**Cameron:** Guys, calm down, we’ve got this. We need to send our strong players out to distract Chef while the rest of us grab the supplies we’ll need. 

**Scott:** See, Dawn? I told you!

_Meanwhile, in the background B snuck off to the junk pile and started grabbing things out of it._

**Jo:** Soggy McGee! Get over here and help me distract!

**Brick:** Yes ma’am!

_Team Victory wasn’t getting very much done, as Katie and Sadie were busy talking to each other and Noah was sleeping behind a rock. Gwen and Owen were being pummeled by tennis balls, and Tyler and Lindsay were making out. Courtney looked over her team with a sigh._

______________________________________________________________________________

_Confessional: Courtney_

_Why does my team always have to suck? I’m the only one who is doing any work around here. Ugh. I guess they can’t come crying back to me when they get eliminated._

______________________________________________________________________________

**Sadie:** So Katie, I was thinking, if we lost today's challenge, we should team up and vote someone off so that it isn’t one of us going home first.

**Katie:** Omg, you are so smart! But like, there’s only two of us.

**Sadie:** Maybe we could ask Lindsay and Tyler to vote someone off?

**Katie:** Good idea! They’ll probably vote with us! Then we’ll have half the vote! But who should we vote for?

_They both turn and see Noah, sleeping._

**Sadie:** I think we’ve got our answer! Maybe we can even get Courtney to vote with us if we help!

**Katie:** Omg, wouldn’t that be great?

_Katie and Sadie run over to Lindsay and Tyler, who are still making out. Courtney has left to help out Gwen and Owen._

**Sadie:** Hey guys, do you wanna vote with us tonight if we lose?

_Lindsay and Tyler stop making out for a second to respond._

**Lindsay:** Like, sure! Who should we vote for?

**Katie:** We were thinking Noah.

**Lindsay:** Sounds fine to me. What do you think, Tyler?

**Tyler:** Anything you want babe.

**Katie and Sadie:** Great! Thank you, like, so much!

_The BFFFL’s then run over and join Courtney, Gwen, and Owen in the junk pile._

**Courtney:** Finally. Someone feels like helping us win!

_Back with the Soaring Tigers, Rodney is being used as a meat-shield while Dave, Sky, and Topher gather wood._

**Rodney:** How’s it-ow-going? Ow!

**Dave:** Ugh. I got a splinter!

_Beardo runs over in slow motion while making a slowed down roar._

**Sky:** We’re doing great! I think we’ve gotten enough stuff for this round!

**Topher:** Let’s get moving, then! Don’t want to risk getting hit in the face with a tennis ball!

_The four of them retreat, leaving Beardo, who doesn’t notice until too late that he’s alone and gets pelted by five tennis balls. He makes a kettle whistling sound as he falls to the ground._

_Jasmine, Shawn, and Ella go out together to start the next round of gathering._

_The Toxic Maggots are trying their best to gather as much as they can, while Brick and Jo try their best to avoid tennis balls._

**Anne Maria:** Yo, you think we could use a TV?

**Scott:** I’m pretty sure that’s broken. Plus, how would we even use it anyway? There’s no electricity here.

**Anne Maria:** I was just askin’.

**Staci:** My great great great great grandfather Rudy invented TV’s. Before him, people just looked at pictures all day.

**Jo:** A likely story. Why did Chris invite you back of all people? I honestly would prefer Lightning!

**Anne Maria:** Well I’m tired of this. When can we stop?

**Chris:** When time runs out. Which it hasn’t yet.

_Chef shoots a ball at Anne Maria, which then bounces off of her hair and into his eye. He passes out cold. The contestants use this as an opportunity to gather more stuff. By the time Chef wakes up, time has run out._

**Anne Maria:** That’s what ya get for messin’ wit’ the hair!

**Chef:** Ugh. I knew I should’ve worn some facial protection. Why do these teenagers have such good accuracy?

_The teams run to different parts of the island to build their bases._

______________________________________________________________________________

_Confessional: Scott_

_Alright, time to put my new plan into action. I’ll have to be sneaky._

______________________________________________________________________________

**Dawn:** Where are you going, Scott?

**Scott:** Umm… To the bathroom. I really need to go! Hehe, see ya!

_Scott runs off into the forest._

**Dawn:** He’s definitely up to something.

**Jo:** As long as he doesn’t mess with me, he can do whatever he wants.

**Brick:** Hey, we should build a home base by that waterfall over there!

_The screen cuts to Scott hiding behind a tree. The Soaring Tigers are discussing which tree to put their treehouse in._

**Jasmine:** Last season, Chris sent moose our way to destroy our bases, and who’s to say he won’t do it again?

**Shawn:** She’s right! Also, It’ll protect us from zombies!

**Rodney:** We won that challenge! That was probably the only reason I didn’t go home first…

**Jasmine:** Now that’s nonsense. Amy was definitely going first. You don’t treat your sister like that and get away with it!

**Shawn:** It’s kinda weird not being with everybody again.

**Dave:** Yeah, and the people they chose were the worst ones! Well, mostly, anyways. I’m glad Sugar and Leonard aren’t back.

**Sky:** Yeah, Sugar was gross and mean.

_The two didn’t seem to notice that they had just agreed with each other._

**Ella:** I’m sure she had her reasons.

**Sky:** She was the one that got you eliminated!

**Topher:** The song was cute, though, if not a little screen time hogging. I wish I got that elimination!

_Scott quietly snuck back to his team to tell them the new info. Hopefully he could find them in time._

**Shawn:** Did you guys just hear anything?

_Everyone shook their heads._

**Jasmine:** I think I just found the perfect tree! C’mon guys, let’s get building!

**Sky:** Woohoo! Go Team Tigers! 

**Everyone** _(Except Dave and Beardo)_ **:** Go Team Tigers!

_Scott managed to find his team before they had gotten too far into building anything. He told them what he had learned from the Tigers._

**Jo:** We’re supposed to believe that?

**Scott:** Trust me, they didn’t even know I was there. Why would they just make that up?

**Brick:** Makes sense to me.

**Cameron:** Ooh, maybe we could build a floating base?

**Anne Maria:** On the lake?

**Cameron:** Yeah, it’s not like the herd of moose will run through it! We can use the tires and some of the wood we have to build a floating platform, and hold it in place with the chains we grabbed!

**Staci:** Ooh! My great aunt Matilda invented rafts. Before her, people had to-

**Anne Maria:** _(Speaking over her.)_ That means I’d havta get wet every morning when Chris calls us for a challenge.

**Cameron:** We could build a boat?

_B seemed to have an idea. He rushed off into the forest, already knowing what he needed._

**Scott:** I guess if we’re doing that, we should get the building part started.

**Cameron:** Yay, go team!

_Team Victory was building a traditional cabin._

**Courtney:** C’mon, guys, put it into high gear! We can’t afford to lose the first challenge!

**Gwen:** Why do you always have to be so bossy, Courtney?

**Courtney:** I’m just making sure we win! We’ve competed in more seasons! We should be rolling over these guys right now!

**Gwen:** The seasons we competed in were much easier than this one! Now we have to build our own place to live, and we have to find our own food!

**Katie:** Also, me and Sadie have only been in one season.

**Sadie:** Yeah, like that’s totally unfair!

**Noah:** Honestly, I don’t even want to be here. I only came back because my contract said I needed to.

**Owen:** And I’m glad! It’s great to have my best friend with me!

**Courtney:** Focus people! We need to get moving!

_They find the cave that team Maskwak used as a shelter last season._

**Owen:** Ooh! Maybe we could use this!

 **Noah:** I don’t know how I feel about living in a cave.

**Owen:** Maybe we can build outside of it?

**Courtney:** If you’re the one that goes to see if there’s a bear in there!

**Owen:** Alright! C’mon Noah!

**Noah:** Why me? _Owen drags him off._

**Tyler:** Can I put this stuff down? It’s heavy!

**Gwen:** I don’t why you couldn’t. Let’s take a break.

**Lindsay:** Omg! What broke?

**Tyler:** Nothing, Lindsay.

**Lindsay:** Oh, oops! _She laughs._

_They wait for a bit. Owen and Noah come out from the cave._

**Noah:** Thankfully, there wasn’t anything in there.

**Owen:** Let’s get building!

_The Tigers are building two separate treehouses._

**Shawn:** That was a great strategy! We have so many resources! 

**Jasmine:** If everything goes the way it did last time, we’ll win again.

**Shawn:** We can’t get complacent, though! As soon as you let your guard down, the zombies get you!

**Ella:** Ooh! Maybe we should construct a bridge! 

**Topher:** A rope bridge?

**Rodney:** That would look nice. It’s gotta be strong though!

**Sky:** Do we have enough rope? 

**Dave:** We have plenty.

**Jasmine:** We’d better get going, then! Me and Shawn will work on the bridge, Rodney and Sky, you do the support beams! Ella, Topher, and Dave, you all work on the design and help us build everything when we’re done with our jobs!

**Everyone:** Alright!

_B has constructed a raft with strong-looking vines and some of the wood the Maggots gathered. The rest of the team has built a large platform to float their base on. Brick, Jo, and Scott (reluctantly) push the platform to the middle of the lake, a distance away from the waterfall. Afterwards, Brick and Jo swim down and manage to lock the platform in place with chains. The rest of the team uses B’s raft to carry the rest of their supplies over to the main platform._

**Jo:** Alright, do we have a plan on how we’re gonna build the rest of this thing?

**Brick:** I’m sure our team is prepared!

**Cameron:** Yes. Me and B have drawn up some blueprints on how we think would look the best.

**Staci:** My great great great great-

**Dawn:** Perhaps I could ask for the assistance of my nature friends! _Staci frowns._

**Staci:** Hey! That one was interesting!

**Anne Maria:** No one cares about ya lies girl.

**Scott:** I don’t see anything around here.

**Dawn:** Well, I’m sure there are some around here somewhere.

______________________________________________________________________________

_Confessional: Dawn_

_I’ve been reading Scott’s aura since we returned to the island, and it’s still mostly black. But there’s something in there that wasn’t there before. It’s muddled, but perhaps I see a small amount of... green? This is quite intriguing. I’ll have to keep a close eye on it._

______________________________________________________________________________

**Jo:** Shut up, you two! We’ve got building to do!

_Anne Maria rolls her eyes and the team begins construction. It then shows different scenes where the teams construct their bases. The Tiger’s seems to be going the best, while Team Victory’s efforts are mediocre. Noah is sleeping again, and Courtney glares at him. Tyler drops a board on his foot. Jo bosses around her team, but they manage to work together well enough. Dawn and B both keep an eye on any foul play from Scott, but none ever comes. After a bit, the team sees Chris fly by on a jetpack. Soon after, a herd of moose run by, skipping past the lake. Jo gets Brick’s attention and gestures to Scott, and then Staci and gives a thumbs down. Brick nods._

_It cuts to later in the day, when the teams have all finished building their bases. Two of the three houses have survived the moose attack._

**Courtney:** How were we supposed to know that would happen?

_Chris calls all contestants to the elimination area to get their results._

**Chris:** Alright, three bases against an angry moose hoard. Team Victory went with the classic cabin, Team Toxic Maggots built a floating house on a lake, and Team Soaring Tigers built a treehouse. Having their base mostly destroyed by the moose hoard, the first team up for elimination is Team Victory!

_Team Victory Groans_

**Courtney:** I knew that name was cursed!

_Both of the remaining teams were nervous as to which of them would be losing a member._

**Chris:** The remaining teams had some surprisingly good ideas for houses. One went with a completely new idea, and the other went with a classic from last season. The winner is…

_The Soaring Tigers!_

_The Tigers cheered._

**Cameron:** Aww, but we had such a good idea!

_Scott looked nervous._

**Chris:** Elimination Time! Teams, go cast your votes!

______________________________________________________________________________

_Confessional: Gwen_

_I guess if I had to vote for anyone, it’d have to be Courtney._

______________________________________________________________________________

______________________________________________________________________________

_Confessional: Katie_

_Noah, like obviously!_

______________________________________________________________________________

______________________________________________________________________________

_Confessional: Courtney_

_Well, nobody on my team did anything, but I guess I’ll vote for Noah. I can’t deal with his attitude._

______________________________________________________________________________

______________________________________________________________________________

_Confessional: Owen_

_Probably Courtney, she’s really mean!_

______________________________________________________________________________

______________________________________________________________________________

_Confessional: Scott_

_Staci is my only hope! Please go home!_

______________________________________________________________________________

______________________________________________________________________________

_Confessional: Dawn_

_Scott intrigues me. I want to monitor his behavior more. Therefore, I will vote for Staci. My apologies._

______________________________________________________________________________

______________________________________________________________________________

_Confessional: Jo_

_Me and Brick have decided to give you a chance. Don’t blow it!_

______________________________________________________________________________

______________________________________________________________________________

_Confessional: Staci_

_I vote for Anne Maria, yah. She told me all my stories were fake!_

______________________________________________________________________________

**Chris:** And here we are! Who’s ready to get blasted!

**Topher:** I’m surprised you didn’t find another way of getting us off of the island.

**Chris:** Shut it Topher. Anyway, anyone who is safe will receive a marshmallow. If I don’t call your name, you will be eliminated from Total Drama Revenge of Pahkitew Island and not come back, ever. The team that won all get marshmallows. Dave, Ella, Beardo, Jasmine, Shawn, Sky, Rodney, and unfortunately Topher. Now to the actual eliminations! Team Victory, the following people are safe. Lindsay, Tyler, Gwen, Katie, Sadie, and Owen! Courtney, Noah, each of you received at least one vote. The person safe with three votes is… _Courtney looked extremely nervous. Noah looked somewhat bored._

**Chris:** Courtney! Noah is eliminated with five votes.

_Courtney grabs her marshmallow, relieved._

**Noah:** Out first? Oh well. Now I can go home I guess.

**Owen:** Nooooooooo, buddy! Don’t leave me!

**Chris:** What a shame. Moving on to the Toxic Maggots! The people safe with no votes are… Brick! Jo! B! Dawn! Cameron! Scott, Staci, Anne Maria, all of you received at least one vote!

**Anne Maria:** Yo, really?

_Scott and Staci looked nervous._

**Chris:** Anne Maria, with one vote, you are safe!

**Anne Maria:** Thank goodness.

**Chris:** The person eliminated with six votes is…

_Scott and Staci were sweating._

**Chris:** _Staci!_

**Staci and Scott:** What?

**Chris:** Scott is safe with one vote. 

_He tossed the marshmallow to Scott, who received it with some disbelief._

_The scene cuts to the cannon of shame, where everyone gathers to watch the eliminated contestants get blasted off of the island._

**Chris:** Here’s the first two cannon balls! Any last words? 

**Noah:** Bye, Owen.

**Staci:** My great great great greaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat- _Chris fired the cannon and sent them flying off into the distance. As soon as they couldn’t be heard any longer, he started again._

**Chris:** And that wraps up our first episode! Tune in next time for more Total! Drama! Revenge of Pahkitew Island!

_The screen fades to black._

**VOTES:**

**Courtney-** **_Noah_ ** **, Gwen-** **_Courtney_ ** **, Lindsay-** **_Noah_ ** **, Tyler-** **_Noah_ ** **, Owen-** **_Courtney_ ** **, Noah-** **_Courtney_ ** **, Sadie-** **_Noah_ ** **, Katie-** **_Noah_ ** **.**

**Anne Maria-** **_Staci_ ** **, B-** **_Scott_ ** **, Brick-** **_Staci_ ** **, Cameron-** **_Staci_ ** **, Dawn-** **_Staci_ ** **, Jo-** **_Staci_ ** **, Scott-** **_Staci_ ** **, Staci-** **_Anne Maria_ ** **.**


	2. Capturing the Vote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The campers compete in a capture the flag challenge! An important alliance is formed, and someone else goes home!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1st Gen: Courtney, Lindsay, Tyler, Owen, Gwen, Katie, Sadie.
> 
> 2nd Gen: Anne Maria, B, Brick, Dawn, Jo, Scott, Cameron.
> 
> 3rd Gen: Ella, Topher, Dave, Sky, Rodney, Beardo, Jasmine, Shawn.

**Chris:** Last time on Total Drama Revenge of Pahkitew island, we brought back 24 competitors from our three different casts of campers. They were split into teams based on their generations, and were forced to build their shelters that they would be using on the island during the competition! They took on themes of Air, Water, and Earth, though I’m pretty sure it was by accident. The Toxic Maggots and team Victory both found themselves as the losers in a surprise double elimination!

Noah was sent home for his sarcastic attitude and laziness in the challenges, and Staci was sent home for, well, being Staci! Be ready for more alliances, back stabbings and surprising eliminations this week on Total, Drama, Revenge of Pahkitew Island!

________________________________

_ Intro _

——————————————————

_ The second episode opens to the Toxic Maggots, who are mostly still asleep. Brick and Jo have taken the paddle boat the team created in the first challenge to go jogging and foraging for food. Scott doesn’t seem to have gotten much sleep. _

_ ____________________________________________________________________________ _

_ Confessional: Scott _

_ I was so focused on trying to win the challenge yesterday, that I forgot we were building our base above the water. Hopefully Chris hasn’t brought back Fang! I’m also still wondering about why only one person voted for me though. _

_ ____________________________________________________________________________ _

_ The camera cuts to an area of abundant food, with each team having foragers gathering food for their team. _

**Jo:** I bet I can gather more than you can!

**Brick:** I’ll take you up on that offer! See, back in-

**Jo:** I’m starting!

**Brick:** What? Hey!

_ Dawn was also in the clearing, meditating. She seemed slightly uneasy. Ella quietly hummed to herself as she passed by, not noticing Dawn. Jasmine and Shawn foraged for the Tigers, and Courtney had elected herself along with Gwen as foragers for team Victory, even though Gwen didn’t want to.  _

**Courtney:** Look, Gwen. I’m so sorry about that chart. I  _ swear _ it didn’t mean anything! I don’t even know how Mike found it in the first place!

**Gwen:** Whatever, Courtney.

_ Other members from the teams arrive, curious as to what’s going on. Courtney notices Scott and the two of them walk to each other. Gwen sighs and starts collecting berries.  _

**Scott:** Hey, Courtney.

**Courtney:** Hi, Scott! Um, how’s it going?

**Scott:** Alright, I guess. I’m surprised I didn’t get eliminated yesterday. Most of my team doesn’t like me that much.

_ Courtney sighed. _

**Courtney:** Same.  _ She looked over at Gwen.  _ You’re not still mad about that chart, are you?

_ Scott shrugged. _

**Scott:** Ehh, it was in the past. Second place would’ve been better than what I got.

_ Suddenly another contestant runs up to them. _

**Rodney:** Hey, dude! Sorry I didn’t say hi yesterday, I was a little caught up in the challenge.

_ Rodney squished him in a hug. _

**Scott:** Let... go...of...me!

_ Rodney lets go of Scott and then notices Courtney. _

**Rodney:** Uhh… Hi! I’m Rodney! You must be Scott’s girlfriend! It’s... nice to meet you!

_ His face grows more red as he tries to talk to her. Gwen walks back over, intrigued.  _

_ Scott elbows Rodney in the side. _

**Scott:** Dude, stop being weird.

**Courtney:** I just realized you guys look really similar.

**Gwen:** Really?

**Scott:** Yeah me and him are… cousins.

**Courtney:** You don’t seem… proud of that.

**Scott:** Yeah, Rodney’s never been very smart. Also, he has this thing where he thinks any girl that does anything for him is completely in love with him. It’s embarrassing!

**Rodney:** Love is never wrong!

**Scott:** For you, it always is. Nobody even likes you.

_ Rodney gives a small frown. _

_ Courtney leans into Scott and whispers to him. _

**Courtney:** _ If you ask me, he sounds like he could be easily manipulated. _

**Scott:** _ That’s a good idea, but we’re all on different teams. _

**Courtney:** _ I’m saying we could use him to make their team lose. They have an advantage, having competed on this island last season. Jasmine and Shawn are huge threats. _

_ Gwen turns her attention over to them, obviously suspicious. _

**Gwen:** What are you guys talking about?

**Courtney and Scott:** Nothing that concerns you!

_ Gwen raises an eyebrow. Rodney seems to have fallen in love with her. He is mumbling incoherently.  _

**Rodney:** Hi Gwen! Wow, umm, I… pretty! Uh, sunshine. And berries! Delicious.  _ He nods his head. _

**Gwen:** Uhh…

_ Scott punches him in the gut and glares at him. Rodney snaps out of his vision and sees Scott glaring at him and Gwen looking uncomfortable. _

**Rodney:** Did I do it again? Gosh, I’m so sorry. I’ve been trying to stop myself from letting that happen!

**Gwen:** Ok then… I’ll go back to foraging. Yep. That sounds good about now.

_ Gwen runs off back to her bucket. Rodney looks dejected. _

**Courtney:** _ I see what you mean about him. _

**Scott:** There ya go again!

**Rodney:** This is how I got eliminated last season!

**Scott:** You were in the last season?

**Rodney:** Yeah! You watched me, right?

**Scott:** Uhh-

**Courtney:** He did! And he wants to know if you want to be in an alliance with us.

**Rodney:** Whoa, really? But we’re all on different teams!

____________________________________________________________________________

_ Confessional: Courtney _

_ They really are similar. Scott’s way cuter though. I really should’ve watched last season. _

_ ____________________________________________________________________________ _

**Courtney:** We are, but we could use that to our advantage! Look, you didn’t make it far last time, so you need some help.

**Rodney:** I guess that makes sense. Thanks guys! 

_ He crushes the two in a hug. _

____________________________________________________________________________

_ Confessional: Courtney _

_ That wasn’t really a guess. He doesn’t seem like someone who would last long. All brawn and no brains! _

_ ____________________________________________________________________________ _

_ Back at team Victory’s camp… _

**Katie:** Our alliance thing, like, worked! Like who should we vote off next? 

**Sadie:** Omg, like, Courtney! She’s SO bossy. She called me a total slacker!

**Katie:** Omg how dare she!

**Tyler:** Yeah, she’s a pretty strong competitor, too!

**Lindsay:** She’s like Scott's girlfriend though! We can’t break up their love!

**Tyler:** They’re both evil, though.

**Sadie:** She eliminated me in the first season!

____________________________________________________________________________

_ Confessional: Owen _

_ I think my team is out to get me, Gwen, and Courtney eliminated! They have this huge alliance forming! I don’t know if they knew I was there. Should I tell the girls? _

_ ____________________________________________________________________________ _

_ Chris’ voice blares across the island through the speaker system as the foragers return to their teams.  _

**Chris:** ALL CAMPERS REPORT TO THE MAIN AREA FOR THE CHALLENGE!

**Katie:** Ugh. Great, I am like, tired of this already.

**Sadie:** Omg, me too!

_ ____________________________________________________________________________ _

_ Confessional: Katie and Sadie _

_ But we are soooo totally winning this! _

_ ____________________________________________________________________________ _

_ The screen cuts to Chris standing in front of the campers, who are all in their teams. _

**Chris:** Glad to see everyone’s still alive! Now, before we start the challenge, I would like to reveal that there is a hidden immunity idol somewhere on the island! Do whatever you want with that information. 

_ The camera shows the faces of the contestants, many of whom look eager to find the immunity idol. Scott in particular has a determined look on his face. _

**Chris:** _ (After pausing for a bit to check their reactions)  _ Anyway… Today’s challenge is Capture the Flag! Each team will receive a flag in their team color that they have to take back to their bases! The flags have to stay in the base unless another team is taking it. No hiding them in the forest! The first team to have their flag taken back to another team’s base is up for elimination tonight! The team that takes the flag back will get a reward. The third team gets squat. Team Victory, the yellow flag. Toxic Maggots, green. Soaring Tigers, orange. Now everyone, get going! 

_ Chris pulls out an airhorn and sounds it. The teams quickly start making their way back their bases. _

**Chris:** I’ll announce when the challenge starts!

_ The camera cuts to later, with the Toxic Maggots in their floating house. _

**Cameron:** We need to split up. Some of us need to stay here and make sure no one takes our flag.

**Anne Maria:** I’ll stay. I don’ feel like running around in the mud when I don’ havta!

**Scott:** I know where the Tiger’s base is. I’m going out.

**Dawn:** I feel as though it would be best if I stayed here.

**B:**

**Dawn:** B says he would prefer to go.

**Brick and Jo:** I’m going out! Hey! No! I am!

**Cameron:** I think it would be better if one of you stayed here.

**Jo:** That won’t be me. Sir leaks a lot, Stay and defend home base.

**Brick:** Yes ma’am!

**Cameron:** I think I’ll go out too. Okay, I think that settles everything.

_ The other teams had also chosen their hunters and defenders. Team Victory: Hunters- Courtney, Tyler, Lindsay, Gwen. Defenders- Katie, Sadie, Owen. The Soaring Tigers: Hunters- Jasmine, Shawn, Sky, Ella. Defenders- Beardo, Rodney, Dave, Topher. _

_ Chris’ voice blares over the loudspeakers.  _

**Chris:** IT’S GO TIME!

**Jasmine:** Do we even know where the other team bases are?

**Sky:** Well, we know  _ what _ they are. The Maggots’ is floating on water, and Victory’s is a cabin on the ground somewhere. 

**Shawn:** We should go after the Maggots. Their base will be easier to find.

**Ella:** Ooh, maybe we’ll meet Dawn! I’ve always been excited to meet her!

**Jasmine:** It’d be better if we  _ didn’t _ run into her.

**Sky:** I’d be more scared of Jo.

**Shawn:** Hey, I’m gonna take a look from the top of this tree. See if I can find anything.

_ The scene transitions over to Team Victory. _

**Lindsay:** I’m so excited! Where do you guys think their flag thingies are?

**Courtney:** In their bases, obviously.

**Lindsay:** Oh, yeah!

**Gwen:** Should we go after the Maggots or Tigers?  _ She looks over to Courtney with a smirk. _

**Courtney:** The Tigers, obviously! They have an advantage! We just need to find their treehouse!

**Gwen:** Are there any  _ other  _ reasons why?

**Courtney:** Of course not!

**Gwen:** If you say so.

_ Tyler and Lindsay look confused. _

**Tyler:** I wonder how our team at the base is doing?

_ It cuts to Owen sitting and enduring Katie and Sadie’s endless chatter. _

_ The Toxic Maggots are closing in on the Soaring Tiger’s base.  _

**Scott:** There it is!

**Cameron:** Wow, that’s… pretty good. I guess I understand why we lost.

_ The Soaring Tigers’ treehouse was built onto two different trees, with two separate cabins and a bridge connecting them. A rope allowed people to climb up and down. Each treehouse had a porch around the outside of it.  _

**Jo:** That’s… pretty impressive.

_ Rodney, Beardo, Dave, and Topher are doing various things. Topher has gone back to sleep, Dave is sitting on top of the boy cabin’s roof, blocking out Beardo, who is trying to converse with him through sound. Rodney is redecorating the cabins by moving furniture around. _

**Jo:** I can’t see tall girl or zombie freak. Do you think they sent them out to search?

**Cameron:** Probably. They seem like great outdoorsmen.

**Scott:** What about Sky?

**Jo:** I don’t see her either.

_ On the other side of the clearing, Team Victory has found the Tigers’ base as well. _

**Gwen:** Wow.

**Courtney:** Their treehouse is amazing, but we can’t let that distract us. We just have to get up there and grab their flag.

**Lindsay:** They have two cabins!

**Tyler:** Doesn’t matter! We can easily find their flag! Let’s GO!

**Courtney:** No wait-

_ He runs into the clearing, yelling. Beardo immediately spots him and makes loud alarm sounds. Everyone else in their treehouse is called to attention. Topher gets out of bed too quickly and bangs his head. _

**Dave:** Okay Okay! We get it! Cut it out!

**Rodney:** It’s team Victory!

_ The Toxic Maggots use this as an opportunity to sneak underneath the treehouses. _

**Scott:** Looks like we’re not the only ones here.

_ Courtney is heard throughout the clearing. _

**Courtney:** **_TYLER!_ **

**Scott:** I guess she’s here too.

_ B is silently brainstorming a plan to grab the flag. _

_ Meanwhile, the searching members of the Soaring Tigers have found the Toxic Maggots’ base. Anne Maria is spraying her hair with hairspray, and Dawn and Brick are chatting with each other while keeping watch. _

**Sky:** This might be a little too difficult. Maybe we should go after the cabin.

**Jasmine:** There’s more of us than there are of them. We should be able to get away. 

**Shawn:** Ella, do you think you can grab the flag? 

**Ella:** Of course!

**Jasmine:** Let’s get swimming then!

_ Chris’ voice blares around the island. _

**Chris:** AND EVERY TEAM HAS FOUND ANOTHER’S BASE! THE TOXIC MAGGOTS AND TEAM VICTORY ARE SIEGING THE SOARING TIGERS, AND THE SOARING TIGERS ARE CLOSING IN ON THE TOXIC MAGGOTS!

**Sky:** BOTH of the other teams are going after us? That’s not fair!

**Shawn:** We might need to go back and help out our teammates!

**Jasmine:** Yeah, maybe that would be a good idea.

_ The four of them start running back to their base. _

**Rodney:** What do we do?

**Dave:** Cut the rope or something! I don’t know!

**Topher:** It looks like the Tigers will lose. But will they make a surprise comeback? Find out on Total. Drama. Revenge of Pahkitew Island!

**Dave:** What?

**Topher:** That was for a commercial break.

**Beardo:** Uhh… They’re here.

**Rodney:** Hi Scott!

_ He enthusiastically waves at Scott, who mostly ignores him. _

**Topher:** Will the two attacking teams find the flag hidden in the girls cabin? Who knows?

**Dave:** Well, we lost.  _ He sits down. _

**Courtney:** Your team needs more drive to win!

**Gwen:** Yeah, this is kind of sad.

_ Even with Rodney holding Cameron and Tyler in his arms, it was clear that the Tigers were in trouble. But wait. There’s Jasmine. And Sky! And Shawn! Our saviors have returned! _

**Chris:** Topher, stop breaking the story.

**Topher:** Sorry… hehe.

**Jo:** Crap.

**Lindsay:** Hey guys, I got the flag! We win!

**Courtney:** We have to bring the flag to OUR base!

**Lindsay:** Ohhhhh…

_ Jasmine hops onto the deck and grabs Lindsay. _

**Jasmine:** I’ll be taking that.

**Lindsay:** Darn it!

_ Shawn, Sky, and Ella have all climbed onto the decks as well. The only person missing is B. _

**Ella:** Oh my, there are quite a few people here.

**Dave:** It’s a mess.

**Sky:** We have to stay here and guard our flag! How can we win this though?

_ Jasmine was holding the flag high above Scott’s head, who was trying to grab it from her. _

**Scott:** Why are you so tall!

_ B suddenly swings by and grabs it. _

**Shawn:** Hey! That’s my thing!

**Jo:** Where’d he come from?

**Jasmine:** Get that flag!

_ B landed safely on the ground and began to run back to the Toxic Maggots’ base. Everyone dropped what they were doing and ran after him, with the exception of Dave, who didn’t care. _

**Cameron:** Go B!

**Courtney:** I’ll be taking that!

_ She runs by and grabs it from B. _

**Sky:** That’s ours!

_ She grabs it from Courtney. _

**Jo:** I don’t think so!

_ The flag continues to get passed from person to person, gradually getting closer to the Maggots’ base. _

**Brick:** What’s going on over there?

**Dawn:** It seems as if our team has the flag.

**Brick:** We need to get the boat over there!

**Anne Maria:** Let’s get going then.

_ Brick and Dawn vigorously row their log raft over to the lakeshore. Anne Maria doesn’t do anything. _

_ Cameron somehow has a hold on the flag and is running as fast he possibly can towards them. _

**Scott:** Hurry up guys!

_ Jasmine catches up to him and grabs the flag from Cameron. Courtney gets it from her, and Jo grabs the flag again. The three girls brawl over the flag, which is then grabbed by Tyler. _

**Tyler:** I got it! I- 

_ Tyler trips over a rock and Brick grabs it. He tries to get away, but Rodney grabs him. _

**Rodney:** Not today buddy!

_ Dawn taps his arm. Rodney turns and is instantly captivated by her.  _

**Rodney:** Oh, wow. H-hi-

_ Dawn gets the flag and jumps onto the raft, sending it floating into the lake. The Tigers look completely defeated. _

**Ella:** I’ve got an idea!

_ She sings and birds rush over to her, carrying her over to the raft. She takes the flag from Dawn, who seems impressed with her. Anne Maria isn’t having it, though, and turns her hairspray on her. She grabs the flag from a choking Ella and pushes her into the water. Anne Maria then jumps onto their floating bases’ platform and wins it for their team. _

**Chris:** And the Toxic Maggots Win! Soaring Tigers, you’re up for elimination. See you tonight!

**Scott:** What do we win?

**Chris:** Oh, right. Here’s some McNondald’s. 

**Scott:** Sweet.

_ The cameras cut to later in the day, after all of the chaos. _

**Topher:** We should’ve picked better groups.

**Jasmine:** Obviously.  _ She glares at him.  _ I heard that you were sleeping.

**Topher:** Well, every host needs his beauty sleep! Nobody was there anyway.

**Jasmine:** Whatever. I’m done talking to you.

_ Courtney, Scott, and Rodney are talking not far away.  _

**Courtney:** Rodney, see if you can get Beardo, Topher, and Dave to vote for Sky.

**Rodney:** You want to eliminate her? Why?

**Courtney:** She’s way too good at this game. Jasmine would be too difficult to get rid of right now. Save her for later. Sky got second last time.

**Rodney:** I don’t know…

**Scott:** If you don’t do it now, you won’t get another chance. Topher or Dave will get eliminated, and then you’ll be next. Jasmine doesn’t really like you, and she's in with Sky and Shawn. That’s a strong alliance. 

**Courtney:** Getting the vulnerable ones on your side will get the players that don’t like you out of here. Talk to them.

**Rodney:** Alright.

_ It cuts to many different clips showing Rodney talking to the boys, they all are shown nodding their heads. Dave looks ecstatic. Topher is then shown telling Ella that she should vote for Rodney, because he let their team lose at the end. She seems a bit unsure but agrees anyway. _

_ It then cuts to the elimination. _

**Chris:** Alright, elimination time. My favorite! Which one of you vile teenagers is going home today! I hope it’s Topher or Ella!

_ Everyone casts their votes, and then sits back down. Chris reads them and is surprised. _

**Chris:** Alright, the votes have been cast. If you’re safe, you’ll receive a marshmallow, if not, then you’ll be going out with a bang! Here we go. First person safe is… Jasmine! Then, Shawn! Unfortunately Ella! Surprisingly Beardo! Everyone else received at least one vote!

_ Sky and Dave both looked unsurprised. Rodney was worried, and Topher was confident. _

**Chris:** Next safe is… Rodney! Then, Dave!

_ Sky looked nervous now. Topher still didn’t seem too worried. _

**Chris:** And in a surprising, yet annoying twist, Sky is eliminated with four votes!

**Sky:** WHAT?

**Dave:** YES! SKY IS OUTTA HERE!

_ Jasmine and Shawn both looked surprised. It cuts to the cannon. _

**Sky:** How did I get four votes! 

**Chris:** I don’t know. Oh wait. Actually I do! But I won’t tell. Any last words?

**Sky:** Dave, get over yourself, and whoever he convinced to vote with him, shame on you.

**Chris:** Bye bye.

_ He presses the button and Sky gets shot into the sky, screaming. _

**Chris:** Always the best part. Heh. Anyway, tune in next time for some more butt clenching Total! Drama! Revenge of Pahkitew Island!

_ The Screen Fades to Black _

**VOTES:**

  
**Jasmine-** **_Topher_ ** **, Shawn-** **_Topher_ ** **, Ella-** **_Rodney_ ** **, Topher-** **_Sky_ ** **, Rodney-** **_Sky_ ** **, Dave-** **_Sky_ ** **, Sky-** **_Dave_ ** **, Beardo- Sky.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Sky goes away. Dave gets his revenge, due to Scott and Courtney. She was a strong player that I really had no plans for. Rodney's not completely innocent though, as he still went through with it. He just wants some friends. Anyway, back to Sky. I think she's cool, if not a little boring. It's cool how we get to see her sister in Ridonculous Race.


	3. The Great Outdoors!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The campers go... camping, and have to complete a list of various tasks. Katie and Sadie's plot for team domination is revealed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1st Gen: Courtney, Lindsay, Tyler, Owen, Gwen, Katie, Sadie.
> 
> 2nd Gen: Anne Maria, B, Brick, Dawn, Jo, Scott, Cameron.
> 
> 3rd Gen: Ella, Topher, Dave, Rodney, Beardo, Jasmine, Shawn.

**Chris:** Welcome back to Total Drama Revenge of Pahkitew Island! Last time, the three teams competed in a capture the flag challenge! Each team was given a flag they were supposed to protect. After two teams found the same target, the Soaring Tigers lost their will to win. After an intense battle for flag possession, the Toxic Maggots ended up winning due to Anne Maria’s ruthless hairspray. The Tigers lost, and due to some totally expected deviousness from Courtney and Scott, Sky was kicked off of the show! How long will it take our campers to find the hidden immunity idol? Will anyone catch on to either of the alliances? Find out now on Total. Drama. Revenge of Pahkitew island!

________________________________

_ Intro _

——————————————————

_ The scene opens up to Team Victory’s cabin. Courtney and Gwen are foraging, leaving the alliance and Owen waiting around.  _

**Katie:** So you’re like, totally okay right?

**Sadie:** Yeah, falling like that sounds sooo painful!

**Tyler:** Nah, it was fine. Happens to me all the time! 

**Lindsay:** Yah, Tyler’s kind of clumsy! One time, when we were-

**Tyler:** They don’t need to hear that!

**Lindsay:** Oh my gosh, I’m sorry Tyler.

**Katie:** Anyway, isn’t it so fun to be back on the island? 

**Sadie:** I mean, kind of. But winning the million would be GREAT!

**Katie:** We’re still voting Courtney, right?

**Sadie:** Yeah. But like, being on this island is rough.

**Lindsay:** Yeah, it’s kinda difficult to do things. Like eat! And there’s no mirrors anywhere!

**Sadie:** That is so true! Good thing Gwen and Courtney are getting food.

**Owen:** Hehe yeah…

_ The alliance turns to see Owen. _

**Katie:** How long have you been here?

**Sadie:** Have you been like, listening to us?

**Owen:** Uhh....

**Lindsay:** Omg don’t Heather, she’ll FREAK.

**Tyler:** Heather’s not here.

**Lindsay:** Oh yeah. Thanks Trent.

**Tyler:** Not this again!

**Owen:** I’m gonna leave.

_ He runs off into the forest. _

**Sadie:** Okay, we’ve got to eliminate him, first. What if he tells Courtney about our alliance? 

**Katie:** Omg that would be BAD.

**Sadie:** She would go after us!

**Katie:** That can’t happen! Owen’s gotta go!

_ Chris’ voice blares across the loudspeaker.  _

**Chris:** IT’S CHALLENGE TIME, BABY! EVERYONE REPORT TO THE MAIN AREA!

**Lindsay:** Why does Chris like, always have the worst timing?

_ The rest of her team shrugs. _

_ Courtney and Gwen have just arrived. _

**Courtney:** Ugh, seriously!

_ It cuts to later, when everyone had assembled for the challenge. Owen is the last person to arrive. _

**Chris:** Welcome back, everybody. It seems as if all you survived the night…

**Brick:** The next challenge isn’t at night??? Is it???

**Chris:** Kind of. I’ll get back to you on that.

**Brick:** Oh no.

**Chris:** Anyway, today’s actual challenge is a throwback to the first season!

**Katie:** As long as isn’t the challenge I was eliminated in, I’m great!

**Chris:** Actually, it IS the challenge you were eliminated in!

**Katie and Sadie:** What!

_ Chris laughs and Team Victory frowns. _

**Chris:** Okay, so here’s the deal. Each team will get a set of camping equipment and a list of tasks they must complete before the night ends. After, and only after the sun rises, the first team to come back will get a prize, and the last will be up for elimination. If a team fails to complete their tasks or comes before sunrise, they will instantly be up for elimination. Got it?

**Scott:** How will you know if we come back early?

**Chris:** There are cameras everywhere, dude.

**Scott:** Oh yeah.

**Chris:** Ok, here’s a map for each of you.  _ He hands Beardo, Jo, and Gwen maps.  _ These’ll show you the way to your camping grounds! People who have the maps, you’re the team captains for this challenge. Alright. Ready, Set, GO!

_ Chris blows the air horn and the teams split off from one another. _

_ Jo easily leads her team around, while the other two have some difficulty, especially Beardo. _

_ He is nervously looking around at his team as they navigate through the ever-changing forests of Pahkitew.  _

**Jasmine:** Don’t worry, mate! I’m sure you’ll be great!

**Dave:** Yeah! And if you fail, we’ll eliminate you!

_ The team glares at him. _

**Ella:** Don’t listen to him, Mr. Beardo!

**Rodney:** It’s not like this challenge is super stressful. We’ve got all day! Just think of it as a vacation!

_ Beardo looks bashful from all of the attention. _

**Shawn:** Do you guys think that the other teams know that the island is robotic?

_ Everyone turns to him except Jasmine and Dave. _

**Topher:** What?

**Jasmine:** All of ‘em were eliminated before it happened.

**Shawn:** Oh yeah. I guess we’ve got some explaining to do.

_ The scene changes to the Toxic Maggots. _

**Jo:** Alright, once we get there, we have to pitch a tent, build a fire, catch a fish, and each of us has to tell a story about ourselves. Doesn’t seem too hard.

**Brick:** We’re getting close, ma’am.

**Jo:** Thank you, soldier. Alright, I want Stringbean, Silent, and Lazy to put up the tent, Dirtboy and Moongirl catch the fish, and me and Brick will make the fire.

**Scott:** Can we change partners?

**Dawn:** Harming animals is wrong!

**Jo:** Too bad. Those were groups I chose. Deal with it.

_ Dawn and Scott both look at each other with distaste. Anne Maria glares at Jo. _

_ They then find their clearing. _

**Jo:** Alright team, let’s go!

_ Team Victory is being led by Gwen. _

**Gwen:** Okay, so now that we’re here, we need to split up into groups. Owen, Katie, and Sadie, you guys go fishing. Me and Tyler will make the campfire, Lindsay and Courtney will pitch the tent. Sound good?

**Courtney:** Good idea splitting up Tyler and Lindsay. Katie, Sadie, do NOT make us lose this time!

**Sadie:** We won’t!

**Katie:** Promise!

____________________________________________________________________________

_ Confessional: Katie and Sadie _

_ But Owen will! We came up with a plan. Lose, vote Owen off, and then keep our alliance a secret again! It’s like, totally foolproof! _

_ ____________________________________________________________________________ _

**Gwen:** Alright, let’s start.

_ Every team splits into groups to finish their tasks. Jasmine and Beardo are catching fish, Shawn and Dave are making fire, and Rodney, Topher, and Ella are pitching the tent for the Soaring Tigers. Overall, every group is doing pretty well. _

**Jasmine:** Don’t worry Beardo, I’m a pretty skilled Angler if I do say so myself. This’ll be easier than stealing candy from a very sad baby!

_ Beardo gives her a thumbs up sound effect. _

**Dawn:** I’m pondering why Jo put us together.

**Scott:** It’s ‘cause she hates us. I couldn’t think of two people worse for the job.

**Dawn:** I see. Your phobia of fish has gotten worse since Wawanakwa. 

**Scott:** Ya think? I hate that our cabin thing is on top of a lake. I can never get any sleep!

_ The two stare at each other. _

**Dawn and Scott:** I can’t wait until you’re eliminated.

**Katie:** So Owen, how good are you at fishing?

**Owen:** Great! Me and my dad went on a big fishing trip one time, and there was this MASSIVE catfish that we managed to reel in. It took a heck of a fight, but a true wilderness survivor never quits! I’ll tell ya-

____________________________________________________________________________

_ Confessional: Katie and Sadie _

_ We just have to keep him distracted! _

_ ____________________________________________________________________________ _

**Shawn:** So, Dave, you’ll help me get some tinder, right? We need some for the fire.

**Dave:** I guess… Good thing I brought some extra hand sanitizer!

_ Shawn rolls his eyes. _

**Shawn:** Alright. See ya later, then. Don’t get eaten by zombies!

**Dave:** I won’t.

_ They both walk off and leave the tent builders to themselves. _

**Topher:** You guys think this’ll actually be big enough?

**Rodney:** Nope.

**Ella:** I’m sure we will find a way to make it work! I only hope that it doesn’t rain. That would be dreadful.

**Rodney:** Well, what are the chances of that happening?

**Topher:** Knowing this game as well as I do, 100%.

**Ella:** Hmm. There doesn’t seem to be any stakes in the bag.

**Rodney:** I guess we’ll have to look for sticks too!

**Ella:** Ooh! What a perfect time for a song!  _ Off into the woods we go, what we’ll find, we do not know. Out to find sticks to gather, me and my princes would rather, beeee dryyyyy! _

_ Rodney and Topher follow behind Ella as she skips through the forest, singing merrily. _

_ Jo and Brick have run off to see who could find more firewood. The tent-building crew did receive stakes this time. _

**Cameron:** I feel like we got the easiest job.

_ B nods. _

**Anne Maria:** Ehh, works fa’ me. Less stuff I gotta do.

**Cameron:** I guess so, but I want to feel like I’m a productive member of the team. Maybe I’ll help Jo and Brick with the fire when they come back.

_ He walks over to the firepit. _

**Anne Maria:** Have fun wit’ that, I guess.

_ B has finished building the tent. _

**Anne Maria:** Thanks, doll. You’re a real cool guy, Ya know that?

_ B smiles. _

_ Jasmine is showing her prowess as an angler, having caught many fish already. _

**Beardo:** Wow, isn’t that the 6th one?

**Jasmine:** Sure is.

**Beardo:** That’s amazing. Man, you’re such a cool person. I wish I could be like you.

**Jasmine:** Nah, don’t say that. You’re cool in your own way. I’ve never met anyone who can make sound effects as good as you. And you’ve got some great hair!

**Beardo:** Aww, shucks.  _ He looks bashful.  _ I just wish I could be more outgoing…

**Jasmine:** Hey, look at it this way. You’re talking to me. Last time, from what I saw, the only words you got out were when you were being blasted away! You’ve already made some great progress!

**Beardo:** Thanks, Jasmine.

**Jasmine:** Ahh, it’s nothing.

_ Her fishing rod gets a bite. _

**Jasmine:** I think I’ve another one! 

_ There’s a montage of Cameron helping Jo and Brick ignite their fire with the help of his glasses, Courtney and Lindsay finishing their tent, Gwen and Tyler, along with Shawn and Dave, finishing their fire, and Katie and Sadie talking to Owen. Jasmine and Beardo bring back ten fish to their campsite, just as Ella, Rodney, and Topher finish putting up their tent. _

_ It cuts to later in the day, when the sun has almost completely set. The teams have completed many of their tasks, with the exception of Dawn and Scott and Katie, Sadie, and Owen. _

**Jo:** Where are they!

**Cameron:** I think they’re probably struggling, because Dawn doesn’t like fishing and Scott is terrified of sealife.

**Brick:** I thought it was just sharks?

**Cameron:** Apparently it’s gotten worse than that.

**Anne Maria:** Well they betta hurry up. I wanna get this over with!

**Brick:** Before it gets too d-dark!

_ Down by the lake. _

**Dawn:** I believe our team may be slightly agitated with us.

**Scott:** I’m trying! I don’t want to get eliminated either!

**Dawn:** Your aura is growing red with agitation.

**Scott:** Because I am agitated! I’m not trying to get us to lose here! 

**Dawn:** I sense truth in those words, for once. Alright, let me assist you.

**Scott:** Finally!

_ Katie and Sadie are keeping Owen occupied with storytelling. He has the fishing rod from the pack Chris gave them, but he isn’t really focused on using it. _

**Sadie:** -and then me and Katie said wow, Rebecca. You sure are great at finding the best pattern combinations! 

**Katie:** Yeah, and then she totally thanked us and was like-

_ The rest of their team was waiting for them. _

**Courtney:** I swear if they got lost again-

**Gwen:** Calm down, Courtney. Why don’t we start with the storytelling part of the challenge?

**Courtney:** But what about them?

**Gwen:** It never says it has to be in front of everybody…

**Courtney:** Alright. But if they’re not back by the time we’re done we have to go find them.

**Lindsay:** Ooh! Ooh! Can I go first?

**Gwen:** Sure, Lindsay.

**Lindsay:** I have so much stuff to tell you guys from when I was with Heather! So like, when me and Beth were in her alliance, she made us do like everything for her, right? I probably should’ve seen it coming after Beth got eliminated, but I stuck with her. She totally threw me under the bus! So, in the bike racing challenge,

**Gwen:** I remember this. Heather totally deserved it. It was amazing!

**Lindsay:** Yeah! So like, in the bike racing challenge, Heather made me disassemble Chief's motorcycle and build her bike for her! And then, so she…

_ The night went on with everyone sharing stories about themselves to each other. Dawn and Scott returned to the Toxic Maggots not long after their conversation. Katie and Sadie eventually let Owen get to fishing, as they were tired of listening to him talk. The Soaring Tigers were relaxing, as they had completed most of the challenge already. They did notice, however, that rain was coming. _

**Rodney:** So that’s how I broke up with my girlfriend, and found out that that one girl was just a mannequin. It was heartbreaking!  _ He had tears in his eyes. _

**Ella:** Oh poor Rodney! I know that must be very difficult for you.

**Shawn:** Hey guys?  _ His team turns to him.  _ Sorry to interrupt, but there’s a storm a comin’!

**Topher:** Let’s get inside that tent! I can’t risk getting my hair wet! Also, totally called it!

**Dave:** Rainwater is disgusting! It has so many GERMS in it! I agree with Topher.

_ The team all makes their way into the tent. _

**Beardo:** I don’t know if there’s enough room in here guys.

**Ella:** We have quite a few large contestants! It is quite coincidental that it actually rained.

**Jasmine:** Don’t worry yourselves. I’ll go outside. A little rain neva’ hurt anyone!

**Shawn:** I’m with Jasmine on this one. Tiny spaces are definitely not my thing.

**Ella:** Are you sure? I’m we could find some way to-

**Jasmine:** It’s okay, Ella. We’re outdoor survivalists! Trust me, we’ll be completely fine.

**Ella:** If you say so…

**Beardo:** I’m wondering how there can be a rainstorm on a robotic island.

**Rodney:** That is a little weird.

_ The Toxic Maggots were still finishing off their storytelling. _

**Jo:** So you won’t even eat it?

**Scott:** Just the smell of fish makes me sick. Even when I’m back at the farm, I still think Fang is gonna jump out and get me.

**Brick:** That’s rough. I get it though. I can’t stand the dark!

**Jo:** Yeah, we already know about that, Dampy pants.

**Dawn:** I suppose that it was wrong for me to laugh at your condition in the finale. Being severely injured does not seem like a fair punishment for eliminating someone from a television reality show.

**Scott:** To be fair, I did a little more than that…

_ B nods. _

**Cameron:** Well, I think that’s everyone! Now all we have to do is get back first tomorrow and we win again!

**Anne Maria:** Woohoo. Ya guys think we’re gonna wake up in time?

**Jo:** We better.

_ A large boom of thunder is heard. _

**Anne Maria:** Oh no, It’s gonna rain!

**Dawn:** Oh, I love the rain. I think I’ll just enjoy it.

**Brick:** OK, so the rain is gonna put the fire out. It’s gonna be dark!

_ Brick begins to panic. Jo smacks his arm. _

**Jo:** Get yourself together, soldier! We’ll all be together, and I don’t feel like smelling pee all night!

**Brick:** I-I’ll try my best!

**Jo:** You’d better!

_ It starts to sprinkle. _

**Anne Maria:** Guys I’m gettin’ rained on. Let’s go!

_ Team Victory is searching for Owen, Katie, and Sadie through a heavy downpour. _

**Tyler:** KATIE!

**Courtney:** SADIE!

**Gwen:** OWEN!

Thunder crashes. A faint laugh is heard across the island.

**Courtney:** Ugh. Where are they? This is exactly what happened last time!

**Lindsay:** Omg, what if they’re lost?

**Tyler:** They are lost.

**Lindsay:** Oh.

_ Katie and Sadie are heard in the distance. _

**Katie and Sadie:** is that you guys? where are you?

**Courtney:** Thank god. WE’RE OVER HERE! FOLLOW MY VOICE!

**Katie and Sadie:** We’re coming!

_ All of them are completely soaked at this point. Courtney keeps calling out until Katie and Sadie finally find the rest of their team. They are holding a fish and a fishing rod.  _

**Courtney:** There you guys are! Where’s Owen?

**Sadie:** We got separated at some point after we got the fish! We couldn’t find him anywhere!

**Katie:** What are we gonna do! If we can’t find him, then we lose!

**Gwen:** You guys were supposed to look after each other!

**Katie:** We’re sorry! We didn’t mean to!

**Tyler:** Well, we have to find him!

**Courtney:** If we can’t find him, he is SO going home!

_ As their team started their rainy nighttime search, Katie and Sadie smiled at each other. _

_ As the sun started to rise, the rain abated and the rising sun showed through the clouds. The Soaring Tigers and Toxic Maggots rose with the rain having stopped and it being light outside. Beardo made an alarm sound with his mouth, waking everyone else on his team up. _

**Rodney:** Oh yeah. Guys, we gotta go!

_ The Soaring Tigers are the first to set off for the meeting area, followed quickly by the Toxic Maggots. Team Victory was still asleep, as they had passed out whilst looking for Owen. It was a close race, but in the end, the Soaring Tigers reached the area first, with the Maggots coming in second. _

**Chris:** And the Soaring Tigers take first place! Here’s your prize!  _ He tosses them a basket full of personal hygiene products.  _ Maggots, you guys get second, and are safe from elimination! That means Team Victory will be voting off a member tonight! Again.

**Dave:** This is way better than gross fast food!

**Topher:** Ahh, conditioner! Thank you!

**Jasmine:** I knew you could do it, Beardo!

**Rodney:** Woot woot! Group hug!

**Beardo:** Wait, I don’t know about that-

_ Rodney crushes his team in a hug. _

**Ella:** Hooray for everyone!

_ Scott looks worried. _

**Scott:** Where are they?

**Chris:** Team Victory? Yeah, they’re still asleep.

_ The cameras cut to Team Victory, who are still asleep. Chris’ interns are beginning to wake them up. _

**Scott:** Why is that?

**Chris:** They lost a teammate in the rain.

**Jo:** Well, that’s their loss. At least  _ we  _ didn’t come in last.

**Brick:** Go, Team!

_ The Toxic Maggots all cheer, except for Scott. _

_ It then cuts to the elimination later that night. Team Victory are covered in mud and look exhausted. Courtney is livid. _

**Courtney:** We have lost twice! More than any other team! We should be doing the best right now!

**Owen:** Maybe we can win next time?

_ Courtney, along with most of the team except for Gwen, glares at him. _

**Chris:** Voting time!

_ ____________________________________________________________________________ _

_ Confessional: Gwen _

_ Owen was the one who cost us the win, but I feel like something sketchy is going on with our team. I’m going to vote for Katie. _

_ ____________________________________________________________________________ _

_ ____________________________________________________________________________ _

_ Confessional: Sadie _

_ Bye, bye Owen! ____________________________________________________________________________ _

_ ____________________________________________________________________________ _

_ Confessional: Owen _

_ I, uh, vote for Sadie. I think she’s trying to get me eliminated! And… I think it might have worked. _

_ ____________________________________________________________________________ _

_ ____________________________________________________________________________ _

_ Confessional: Tyler _

_ I’m sorry buddy, but it’s how alliances work! _

_ ____________________________________________________________________________ _

**Chris:** Alright, the votes have been counted. If I don’t give you a marshmallow, you’re outta here! First one safe is… Lindsay.

_ He tosses her marshmallow to her. _

**Chris:** Also safe, Tyler and Gwen!

_ They gladly receive their marshmallows. _

**Chris:** Courtney!

_ Courtney glares at the rest of her team as she accepts hers. _

**Chris:** The rest of you received at least one vote!

_ Owen seems to have accepted his fate. Katie and Sadie are surprised. _

**Chris:** The one going home tonight is… Owen! With five votes, you’ve been eliminated!

_ Owen frowns and stands up. _

**Owen:** Alright…

_ ____________________________________________________________________________ _

_ Confessional: Gwen _

_ It’s just what I thought. Those four all voted the same way again! Something is up, and Owen seems to know what that is. _

_ ____________________________________________________________________________ _

_ The rest of the team leaves behind the “obvious dead weight” on their team, but Gwen sticks around. _

**Gwen:** Hey, Owen.

_ He looks at her from the canon. _

**Gwen:** Somebody has an alliance, huh?

_ He hesitates for a moment. _

**Owen:** Yeah. Katie and Sadie have one with Tyler and Lindsay.

**Gwen:** I knew it. Good luck, buddy.

**Owen:** Bye, Gwen! Okay, I’m ready for this! Let’s go!

_ Owen’s mood has lifted, and Chris takes this as an opportunity to launch him. _

**Owen: I’M COMING NOAH!!!**

_ Once his voice has faded away, Gwen begins her walk back to their camp. _

**Gwen:** Now to deal with that alliance.

**VOTES:**

**Gwen:** **_Katie_ ** **, Courtney:** **_Owen_ ** **, Owen:** **_Sadie_ ** **, Katie:** **_Owen_ ** **, Sadie:** **_Owen_ ** **, Lindsay:** **_Owen_ ** **, Tyler:** **_Owen_ ** **.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Owen being eliminated makes me sad, but I didn't know what to do with him once again. He doesn't get much time to himself in the story, but I needed to get him out early to fit my plan, like Noah. I guess I've now eliminated two winners in a row. huh.


	4. Evil Hiding in the Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodney does his alliance a solid and gains some respect with Scott. Ella shares a moment with Brick. One grumpy member causes a team to lose again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1st Gen: Courtney, Lindsay, Tyler, Gwen, Katie, Sadie.
> 
> 2nd Gen: Anne Maria, B, Brick, Dawn, Jo, Scott, Cameron.
> 
> 3rd Gen: Ella, Topher, Dave, Rodney, Beardo, Jasmine, Shawn.

**Chris:** Welcome back, everybody! Last time on Total Drama: Revenge of Pahkitew Island, the campers were given the task of spending a night out in the wilderness. Jo was bossy, Jasmine was a good friend, and Katie and Sadie managed to kick out Owen! Their strategy didn’t work out perfectly however, since Owen spilled the beans about their alliance to Gwen. Might wanna try a little harder than that, girls! How will Courtney react to the fact that there’s an alliance out to get her? Will anyone find out about  _ her  _ little alliance? And will someone find that immunity idol already? Find out when we come back on Total Drama: Revenge of Pahkitew Island!

________________________________

_ Intro _

_ —————————————————— _

_ It opens to Gwen and Courtney in the foraging area, right after Gwen has told Courtney about the alliance. She’s taking it better than expected. _

**Courtney:** Ok, we just have to keep winning. 

**Gwen:** How can we do that? Surely we’ll lose at some point and then they’ll be able to vote you off. They could throw the challenge again, like they did to eliminate Owen!

**Courtney:** We just can’t let them know that we know. I have a backup I can use if things get really bad. 

**Gwen:** What is it?

**Courtney:** Well, I….  _ She sighs.  _ I’m just going to tell you. I have an alliance with Scott and Rodney. Me and Scott use Rodney to eliminate the members of the Tigers. I’m hoping that that’s what we can do to avoid us being eliminated. 

**Gwen:** What of somebody on their team finds out Rodney is making them lose? Once he’s eliminated, what’re you gonna do?

**Courtney:** Look. I don’t know right now. Maybe Chris will do something to keep me in. I know he knows I’m good for ratings. I don’t really have many other things I can do other than try to find that immunity idol. 

**Gwen:** Yeah, that doesn’t seem like the best thing to rely on. I guess we’re in a pretty tight spot.

**Courtney:** Why does this game always have to be so stressful?

**Gwen:** It is called Total Drama.

**Courtney:** I guess it is.

_ It cuts to much later, when the sun is starting to set. The Tigers are hanging around their treehouse. _

**Dave:** You guys think that there might not be a challenge today?

**Topher:** Ooh there definitely is. It must be a nighttime challenge!

**Dave:** Great. Why do you always know so much about this game show?

**Topher:** Well, I’ve dedicated my life to trying to become the host of one of these shows! I’ve spent a while studying what Chris does!

**Dave:** It sounds like you need to get a life.

____________________________________________________________________________

_ Confessional: Dave _

_ The people that the producers choose for this show are crazy. Dedicate your life to being a reality TV host? Seriously? _

_ ____________________________________________________________________________ _

____________________________________________________________________________

_ Confessional: Topher _

_ I don’t like Dave that much. Why didn’t we eliminate HIM last time? _

_ ____________________________________________________________________________ _

**Ella:** What a beautiful sunset!

**Rodney:** Yeah… i-it is.  _ He is sweating. _

**Ella:** Is something wrong?  _ She turns to him. _

**Rodney:** Uh uh…  _ They momentarily look each other in the eyes and Rodney breaks. _

**Rodney:** You, and uh the sun, sunsets yes beautiful you too!

_ Ella looks confused. _

**Ella:** Pardon?

**Rodney:** I-I gotta go!

_ He jumps off of their treehouse’s roof and then slides down the rope ladder and runs into the forest. _

**Ella:** Ok then.

____________________________________________________________________________

_ Confessional: Rodney _

_ I’m really trying here! It’s just hard. Not to mention that alliance with Scott. There’s so much pressure! _

_ ____________________________________________________________________________ _

_ Rodney exits the confessional and can’t see. He runs into a tree and something hard falls on his head. _

**Rodney:** Ouch! What was that?

_ He pulls it close to his face and gasps when he sees what it is. _

____________________________________________________________________________

_ Confessional: Rodney _

_ The immunity idol! Gosh, I gotta find Scott! _

_ ____________________________________________________________________________ _

_ He sticks the mini statue into the front pocket in his overalls. _

**Topher:** Ok ok! Chris is gonna call the challenge any time now!

_ He counts down from five. Once he reaches zero, Chris does actually talk over the loudspeaker. _

**Chris:** OK EVERYONE! IT’S CHALLENGE TIME!

_ Topher looks delighted and Beardo looks impressed. _

_ It then shows all of the contestants at the elimination area. There are many contestants who look nervous, for various reasons. Brick is visibly scared. _

**Chris:** Hello, campers! As you can see, this challenge is a dark one! Tonight, we’ll be playing nighttime hide and seek! Each team will have one seeker, who will try to find members of the other two teams! The first team to have all of their members discovered or have the least remaining hiders at sunrise are up for elimination!

**Courtney:** Who will the seekers be?

_ Chef unveils a large spinning wheel with the contestants on it. _

**Chris:** I’ll spin the wheel, and whoever it lands on will be the seekers!

**Topher:** What if it lands on the same team twice?

**Chris:** It won’t. Alright, for team Victory…

_ He spins the wheel. It continues to spin for a bit until it finally rests on Gwen’s name. _

**Gwen:** Great.

**Courtney:** (to Gwen)  _ At least the alliance can’t make us lose as easily. _

**Chris:** For the Soaring Tigers…

_ The wheel lands on a nervous looking player. _

**Chris:** Rodney!

**Rodney:** I was hoping it would’ve been Jasmine or Shawn…

**Chris:** Too bad! And finally, for the Toxic Maggots…

_ The wheel seems to spin for a while before finally resting on Brick’s name. _

**Brick:** Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!

_ The camera dramatically zooms out to a shot of the whole island. _

**Chris:** Anyway, the rest of you should get going! The seekers will come for you in ten minutes!

_ The cast except for the three seekers disappear into the forest. _

**Chris:** The three of you will get flashlights to help you out a little bit. I don’t know how much battery life they have, though.

**Brick:** D-do I have to?

**Chris:** Of course you don’t have to! If you want to be instantly eliminated!

_ Brick sighs. _

**Gwen:** How are we supposed to find everyone? This island is huge! There is no way we can find them all in one night!

**Chris:** Once you find someone, they’ll help you search. And yeah, that’s the point!

**Rodney:** What if we find one of our own teammates? 

**Chris:** You guys have too many questions! Just leave them be, obviously.

_ It then cuts to the hiders. _

**Courtney:** Okay, team! We are at a disadvantage, so we can’t afford to lose this! We need to split up to make it harder to find all of us! 

**Katie:** Do we like, have to? I CAN’T leave Sadie!

**Sadie:** Yeah! Omg it’ll be too much for me.

**Courtney:** You’ll be fine. You lasted quite a few challenges without her in Island.

**Lindsay:** Remember when you and me wore that ugly hair?

**Sadie:** Fine, I guess. We can split up for one challenge.

**Katie:** I’ll miss you!

_ They all split off and run into the trees. _

**Scott:** So uh, Jo. Are you worried about Brick?

**Jo:** Why would I care about how he’s doing?

**Scott:** He’s our seeker? If he doesn’t find anyone we have a huge chance of losing!

**Jo:** Then he’ll be the one going. Two words. Dead. Weight.

**Cameron:** That’s pretty harsh.

_ B nods. _

**Jo:** Would you rather it be you?

**Cameron:** I guess not…

**Jo:** That’s what I thought.

**Dawn:** Regardless, it would be best if we began hiding now. The further that we get away from each other, the harder it would be to find all of us.

**Anne Maria:** Yeah, sure. I hope I don’ mess up my hair.

**Scott:** That’s definitely our biggest problem right now.

**Anne Maria:** It is when you’ve got looks like these, dirtboy.

**Jo:** You two get hiding already!

_ Anne Maria and Scott turn to see that their team has already gone to hide. Anne Maria rolls her eyes and walks off. _

**Shawn:** Alright, team! We’ve got this one in the bag!

**Jasmine:** Don’t get too confident now. But yeah, we’ll be good at this challenge.

**Dave:** Maybe you two, but I’m terrible at hide and seek! And I doubt Hairy or Pink Princess over there are super great either.

_ Jasmine glares at him. _

**Dave:** What? It’s true. And where’s Topher?

**Shawn:** He probably went off to hide. Like we’re doing right now!

_ Jasmine and Shawn run off, leaving Dave alone. _

**Dave:** Ehh. I really don’t feel like doing this right now. Maybe I’ll get lucky and nobody will come back to our base.

_ He then proceeds to walk back to his team’s treehouse. _

Ti _ me passes, and the seekers are finally able to start seeking. They reluctantly begin their search through the island. _

**Rodney:** Ok, I need to find Scott or Courtney. They might want the idol. But this island is so big! Where on Earth could anyone be?

_ He looks uneasily at the dark forest surrounding him. _

**Rodney:** Gosh this flashlight doesn’t light much.

_ Gwen is nowhere near as nervous. _

**Gwen:** Maybe someone was stupid enough to hide in their base. It wouldn’t hurt to try looking.

_ She reaches the Tiger’s treehouse. There are fairy lights hanging around it, illuminating the area. _

**Gwen:** How did they get electricity here? Man, I wish I was on this team.

_ She starts off looking through the girl’s cabin, which is filled with lots of cloth and sewn stuffed animals. There are only two beds, and one looks like it’s been unoccupied for a bit. _

**Gwen:** Guess this is Ella’s cabin. Where does Jasmine sleep?

_ The boy’s cabin seems to have some activity going on in it. _

**Gwen:** Easy.

_ She walks in and sees Dave cleaning the walls with a toothbrush and soap. _

**Gwen:** I, uh, found you.

_ Dave turns to her and rolls his eyes. _

**Dave:** Can you come back later? I’m busy.

**Chris:** AND ONE MEMBER OF THE SOARING TIGERS HAVE BEEN FOUND! REMEMBER, IF YOU ARE DISCOVERED, YOU MUST HELP WHOEVER FOUND YOU!

**Dave:** Great! Ugh, couldn’t you have just gone somewhere else!

**Gwen:** You should’ve waited until later to do this. Now come on already.

_ Dave dramatically throws his toothbrush to the floor. _

**Dave:** Fine!

____________________________________________________________________________

_ Confessional: Gwen _

_ Dave is one of the rudest and most childish people I kind of know. He’s almost worse than Heather! _

_ ____________________________________________________________________________ _

_ Brick is having major difficulty. _

**Brick:** Ok, ok! I h-have to do this! I-I can do this!

_ He keeps his flashlight close to him. His hands shake. Anyone close to him would be able to smell him. He hears movement close to him. _

**Brick:** W-Who’s there!

_ He brushes away some vines that are moving. What is behind them looks like a robotic bear. Its eyes glow red and it roars at him. _

**Brick:** AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_ He bolts out of the area as fast as he possibly can running wildly through the forest. After a bit he runs directly into someone, sending them both to the ground. _

**Ella:** Ouch!

_ He gets up quickly. _

**Brick:** I am so sorry, ma’am! I was just-

**Chris:** AND ANOTHER MEMBER OF THE SOARING TIGERS HAS BEEN FOUND! YOU GUYS BETTER PICK IT UP!

_ Brick helps Ella up. _

**Ella:** Don’t worry, it was an accident! What has made you so troubled?

**Brick:** W-Well, I’m a little scared of the d-dark! A-And there was a huge robotic bear that tried to attack me!

**Ella:** Oh my!

**Brick:** A-And I may have…  _ His eyes motion down to his pants. _

**Ella:** I understand. That must’ve been quite a dreadful fright! Here, come with me. Let’s get you cleaned up.

**Brick:** B-but the challenge!

**Ella:** Personal well-being is worth much more than a silly game show. You should never put yourself second!

**Brick:** T-Thank you. I’m sorry if I smell bad.

**Ella:** You’re just fine, dear.

_ Ella leads them to the treehouse and takes his ripped up shirt, while Brick heads to a nearby river with a lantern. A few minutes later, Brick no longer smells like pee and Ella has patched the holes in his shirt. _

**Brick:** Thank you, ma’am! You’d be an excellent soldier in our platoon!

**Ella:** Oh, I don’t think I’ve ever considered being in the military. It might be a little too violent for me. But I appreciate the compliment!

**Brick:** Yeah… But really, you’re a great person. I hope we both make it to the merge…

_ Ella giggles. _

**Ella:** Why, thank you! I’m glad you’re feeling better. Perhaps we can stay in contact after the season is over? I would love to have you as my friend.

**Brick:** Definitely! Now, we should probably get back to the challenge.

**Ella:** Oh, why yes of course! Let us search for the remaining hiders!

**Chris:** AND A MEMBER OF TEAM VICTORY AND THE TOXIC MAGGOTS HAVE BEEN DISCOVERED! THE TEAMS ARE EVENING BACK OUT!

_ Rodney is with Scott and Courtney. _

**Scott:** You were supposed to ignore us!

**Rodney:** I know, I know! But I found it!

**Courtney:** What did you find? This better be worthwhile.

_ Rodney pulls the immunity idol out of his overalls pocket. _

____________________________________________________________________________

_ Confessional: Scott _

_ And there it was. _

_ ____________________________________________________________________________ _

____________________________________________________________________________

_ Confessional: Courtney _

_ I’ve never been more happy to be in an alliance. _

_ ____________________________________________________________________________ _

**Courtney and Scott:** Is that the Immunity Idol?!

**Courtney:** Where did you find that?

**Scott:** Dude, that’s amazing!

**Rodney:** I, uh, saw it in a tree by the confessional.

**Scott:** It was THAT close? Now I feel stupid for not finding it.

**Courtney:** This is great! I can use this in case we lose a challenge to save myself! We can take down Katie and Sadie’s alliance!

**Scott:** Or I can use it when my team eventually loses and they all turn on me!

**Courtney:** I WILL be the one to use it! I need it way more right now! I’m in so much more danger!

_ They start to get in each other’s faces. _

**Scott:** Really? My entire team either hates me or doesn’t trust me! I’m out as soon as we lose!

**Rodney:** Guys, guys!  _ They both turn to him.  _ We can just wait and see what happens. Maybe things’ll work out and neither of you will have to use it? 

**Courtney:** Fine. Whatever I guess. But if we lose, I’m taking it!

**Scott:** Okay, whoever’s team loses gets it. Deal?

**Courtney and Rodney:** Deal.

_ They shake on it. _

**Rodney:** Okay, now we should probably get looking for more contestants!

_ It shows a montage of campers being discovered. Beardo is discovered by Ella and Brick, Anne Maria and Topher are both discovered by Gwen and Dave, and the alliance discovers Cameron. _

**Chris:** AND THE TOXIC MAGGOTS ARE DOWN ANOTHER MEMBER! IT’S GETTING CLOSE EVERYBODY! SUNRISE IS IN TEN MINUTES! THE SCORES ARE 4-2-2!

_ (The Alliance has discovered B.) _

____________________________________________________________________________

_ Confessional: Gwen _

_ I am so exhausted. Having to be with Dave, Topher, Anne Maria all night has been horrific. _

_ ____________________________________________________________________________ _

**Dave:** -and that’s why I think Sky is the worst person in the world and why I’m glad we got rid of her.

**Anne Maria:** I’m sure there was absolutely no bias in that story at all.

____________________________________________________________________________

_ Confessional: Anne Maria _

_ That Dave guy gives me the creeps. _

_ ____________________________________________________________________________ _

**Dave:** Yeah! So, uh, getting back to what I was saying-  _ he sees Jasmine out of the corner of his eye.-  _ JASMINE!

_ Gwen, along with the rest of her group, turns to see Jasmine in a tree. The sky lights up as the sun rises above the horizon. _

**Chris:** AND THE SOARING TIGERS LOSE AGAIN! THE FINAL SCORE IS 4-2-1!

**Jasmine:** Dave! Why would you say that? We were on the same team!

**Dave:** I was just playing the game, geez.

_ It cuts to the elimination area, where everyone is gathered. Most of the Soaring Tigers are glaring at Dave, who doesn’t seem to be paying any attention. _

**Chris:** Team Victory is victorious for the first time! For having the most players remain unfound, they get a reward! Which is… A couple days on the mainland! See ya!

**Courtney:** Hey- wait!

_ Chef pulls up in a large boat and Team Victory is quickly shoved off of the island by the interns. Chef drives off, leaving Chris and the two remaining teams. _

**Chris:** Toxic Maggots, you didn’t lose, so go home now or whatever. Soaring Tigers, see you at elimination tonight!

_ The Toxic Maggots seem happy, especially Brick, who’d been scared he’d be the one getting eliminated. As they walk off, Jasmine pulls Shawn off to the side and whispers to him. He looks angry and glares at Dave. _

_ Later, _

**Rodney:** I’m going to vote off Dave. I think I’m safe for now.

**Scott:** Yeah, get ‘im outta here. He’s annoying and not worth keeping around.

**Rodney:** Hey Scott, I was also thinking, since Courtney’s gone for a bit and we won’t have a challenge the next couple of days, do you think we could hang out? Like, as cousins?

**Scott:** Uhh, sure, I guess.

____________________________________________________________________________

_ Confessional: Scott _

_ I guess it has been a while since we talked... _

_ ____________________________________________________________________________ _

**Rodney:** Thank you! Okay, I’ll see you after the elimination!

**Scott:** Alright, hehe…

**Rodney:** You made it sound weird!

**Scott:** What? No I didn’t! I just didn’t know how to end my sentence. Stop being creepy!

**Rodney:** You totally did!

_ He’s smiling playfully. _

**Scott:** I guess it has been a while. You’re kinda cool when you’re not awkward around girls or being stupid!

_ His expression doesn’t portray anything but honesty. Rodney tries to run with it, but fails. _

**Rodney:** I mean, we’re from the same family! We share traits. And… yeah. I’m going to go back with the rest of my team. Before they get suspicious or something. Bye, Scott.

_ He looks slightly deflated. _

**Scott:** Bye, cuz.

____________________________________________________________________________

_ Confessional: Scott _

_ Was it something I said? _

_ ____________________________________________________________________________ _

_ Finally, at elimination. Everyone is safe except for Dave and Jasmine. _

**Chris:** And we are down to our bottom two! Who’s going home tonight?

**Shawn:** Just say Jasmine is safe already! We already know!

**Dave:** Well, I wouldn’t be SO sure. Jasmine did cost us the challenge. People will vote for her because of that!

**Chris:** Yeah, Dave is eliminated with six votes. Jasmine is safe with one.

_ Jasmine grabs her marshmallow and smirks at Dave, who looks outraged. _

**Dave:** Seriously! What’d I do to you?

**Topher:** Everything. Dave. Everything.

_ Everyone stands on the cliff above the cannon to watch him get sent away. _

**Chris:** Any last words?

**Dave:** At least I lasted longer than Skyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

_ Chris launches the cannon and Dave shoots away. _

**Topher:** Good riddance!

**Jasmine:** That was a weight off my chest.

_ The Soaring Tigers walk off. _

**Chris:** And there he goes, folks! That just goes to show that revenge doesn’t get you everything! How will Courtney deal with her newfound power? Will Scott learn to become a better person? Will Topher or Ella ever get eliminated? Find out next time on Total. Drama. Revenge of Pahkitew Island!

**VOTES:**

**Jasmine:** **_Dave_ ** **, Shawn:** **_Dave_ ** **, Ella:** **_Dave_ ** **, Rodney:** **_Dave_ ** **, Dave:** **_Jasmine_ ** **, Beardo:** **_Dave_ ** **, Topher:** **_Dave_ ** **.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dave was an obvious early boot. His bad attitude and general Dave-ness gets him out as an easy early elimination. He did get further than Sky, so good for him, I guess. But really, his team is much better without him. Will Jasmine or Shawn ever find out about the alliance that Rodney's in like Courtney has found out about Katie and Sadie's? Who knows. Also, Rodney found the immunity idol and I'm totally not playing favorites.


	5. Carving up Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teams are tasked with carving totem poles of their team's faces. There's a twist and a strange type of elimination which causes extra pain!
> 
> A slightly shorter chapter, my apologies!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1st Gen: Courtney, Lindsay, Tyler, Gwen, Katie, Sadie.
> 
> 2nd Gen: Anne Maria, B, Brick, Dawn, Jo, Scott, Cameron.
> 
> 3rd Gen: Ella, Topher, Rodney, Beardo, Jasmine, Shawn.

**Chris:** Welcome back to Total Drama: Revenge of Pahkitew Island! Last time, we had a nighttime hide and seek challenge around the island! Team Victory finally pulled through, winning a challenge for the first time! The Soaring Tigers flopped, however, when Dave didn’t care about the challenge at all and pointed out Jasmine to another team! In the ensuing elimination, he was the one to get booted by a landslide. Also, Rodney found the Immunity Idol and gave it to Scott and Courtney for shared usage. We’ll see how that plays out! Will the Toxic Maggots lose a challenge? Will any more alliances form? Will any crumble under the pressure? Find out this episode on Total. Drama. Revenge of Pahkitew Island!

________________________________

_ Intro _

_ —————————————————— _

_ The episode opens up to the Toxic Maggots’ floating house base. It has been a couple of days since the last episode. Dawn and Ella are sitting on the roof, chatting with each other. Scott is sitting on his bed, not doing much. Jo and Brick are out exercising. B is fiddling with some sort of device, and Cameron is watching him. Anne Maria is putting on makeup with a mirror she found. _

**Anne Maria:** Ya know, this place ain’t so bad.

**Cameron:** Wow, really? That surprises me, coming from you!

**Anne Maria:** I mean, this place is garbage compared to like, normal living standards, but it’s betta than that otha island.

_ B nods. He then uses his device to speak, which surprises everyone. _

**_B:_ ** _ There’s no radiation, it’s much less dangerous, and there’s lots of food. _

**Cameron:** So that’s what that was!

**Scott:** That’s cool, dude.

**_B:_ ** _ Thank you. The variety of food is strange, though. Much of the fruit isn’t native to Canada. _

**Anne Maria:** Oh well. If all we could eat was blueberries, I’d probably go crazy.

**Scott:** Maybe they imported it?

**Cameron:** That’s not likely. Much of the plants need warmer climates to grow in the first place, let alone bear fruit.

**Scott:** I don’t know then. I’ll leave that to the smarties.

_ Jo and Brick finally finish exercising, and start to return to their island base. _

**Jo:** 51, eh? Still not even close to beating my record!

**Brick:** Ma’am, in all fairness, 162 pull-ups doesn’t sound like a realistic number.

**Jo:** It is too doable! You just don’t put enough effort in.

**Brick:** I guess I have a long way to go.

_ He looks downcast. Jo relents. _

**Jo:** Nah, I’m sure you could pull it off eventually.

**Brick:** Really?

**Jo:** Yeah, but it’ll take more training.

_ There’s an awkward pause. _

**Jo:** Good job on the last challenge.

**Brick:** But we didn’t win! We were only one person away from elimination.

**Jo:** But we didn’t  _ lose. _

**Brick:** I mean, I guess so, but- wait.

**Jo:** What?

**Brick:** Are you  _ proud _ of me?

**Jo:** What do you mean?

**Brick:** You’re not, I don’t know, gonna torment me about being a loser and being scared of the dark?

**Jo:** Of course I will, Nightlight. But you faced your fear and kept going anyway. You didn’t shut down and cost us the challenge! I respect that.  _ She gives him a little salute. _

**Brick:** I, uh…  _ He blushes very slightly.  _ Thank you, ma’am!

**Jo:** You can call me by my name.

**Brick:** Will you call me by mine?

**Jo:** Of course not!  _ She smiles at him.  _ Let’s get going, Brick!

_ He smiles back at her. _

_ Near the elimination area, Team Victory is returning from their trip to Vancouver. Chris and Chef are with them. _

**Sadie:** Omg that was SO fun!

**Katie:** I know right! 

**Katie and Sadie:** EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

**Tyler:** But now it’s challenge time again! We’ve gotta go all out! 

_ He tries to jump onto the shore but misses and falls into the water. _

**Lindsay:** Omg! Are you okay, Tyler?

**Tyler:** I’m good!

**Chris:** You guys better get ready! We’re having a challenge soon. Don’t go slowing down my show!

_ Team Victory quickly runs back to their cabin to put their stuff away. After ten minutes, Chris calls everyone to the elimination area to announce the challenge. _

**Chris:** Welcome, campers! You all look nice and energised! Perfect for today’s challenge, which requires good accuracy and attention to detail. We’ll be carving totem poles of your team’s heads! 

**Cameron:** Totem poles were originally carved to tell the history of a family or tribe in western Canada.

**Chris:** Correct! You guys’ll have two hours to carve them. Me and Chef will judge them, and the team with the worst pole will be up for elimination.

**Jo:** Where is the wood? Or something to carve with?

**Chris:** You have to find that yourself! Good luck! Time starts now!

_ He honks an air horn and the teams run off into the woods, searching for wood and the junk pile. _

**Scott:** I think I should be the carver. I’m pretty good at whittlin’ if I do say so myself.

**Dawn:** I can attest to that.  _ She glares at him. _

**Jo:** You better be able to finish it pretty quickly.

**Scott:** Trust me. I can do this.

**_B:_ ** _ You, Anne Maria, and Cameron should search for something sharp in the junkyard. Me, Dawn, Jo, and Brick should search for some wood. _

**Brick:** Sounds good to me!

**Jo:** Okay, let’s move out team!

_ Team Victory is struggling. _

**Courtney:** Is anyone here good at carving wood?

**Tyler:** Nope.

_ She looks to the rest of her team. They all shake their heads. _

**Courtney:** Great.

**Gwen:** We have lots of time, let’s not freak out.

**Tyler:** Yeah, it’s not like the other teams have people that are good at carving!

**Katie:** Well…

**Courtney:** They definitely do, and that’s why I’m worried!

**Lindsay:** Well, we’ll win this time!

**Sadie:** _ (To Katie) And if we do lose, we know who’s going to go home. _

_ Katie smirks. _

_ They all go to the junk pile to search for something to carve with. They meet up with the Toxic Maggots and Topher, who are digging around the junk pile for stuff. _

**Katie:** Hey, guys! What’re you up to?

**Scott:** Uhh, digging through trash?

**Courtney:** Would you mind if we joined you?

**Scott:** Of course!

_ They pause awkwardly. _

**Scott:** Not! Of course not, that’s what I meant.

**Anne Maria:** Smooth.

**Courtney:** Well we were going to join you whether you wanted to or not! So ha!

**Anne Maria:** We can work togetha or whateva.

**Topher:** Oh hey! Can I join too? My team dumped me here.

**Gwen:** Why would they just leave you?

**Topher:** Jasmine said she was tired of me and Ella and Rodney ran off somewhere.

**Gwen:** Ah.

**Lindsay:** Yeah! That sounds fun! It’s like, we’re all working together!

**Cameron:** We’ll find what we need much faster!

**Tyler:** Alright! Let’s get going then!

_ He dives into the junk pile and hits his head on a bathtub. _

**Tyler:** Ouch!

_ The group spends some time searching through the junkpile until they finally find something usable. _

**Cameron:** Hey look, it’s a sharktooth!

_ Scott’s attention is drawn to him instantly. He recognises the shape of it. _

**Scott:** That’s Fang’s! I’d recognise that shape anywhere.  _ He pales a little bit. _

**Courtney:** Have you found anything else that is safe enough to actually  _ use _ without getting tetanus!

**Topher:** Well, I found a knife set!

**Gwen:** That’s convenient.

**Courtney:** What’re you waiting for? Bring it over!

_ Topher climbs over the pile and presents a knife block with two knives stuck inside of it. _

**Topher:** Tada! Thank you, thank you. Really, it was nothing!

**Sadie:** Ok then.

**Katie:** There’s like, only two!

**Topher:** I guess the Maggots’ll have to use the shark tooth.

**Courtney:** Works for me!  _ She grabs a large kitchen knife from the block.  _ Alright, now all we have to do is find wood!  _ Team Victory runs off into the forest. _

_ Ella and Rodney come back to the clearing. _

**Ella:** We’ve returned!

**Topher:** You guys were supposed to help me find something sharp! But don’t worry, I’ve done it myself!

**Rodney:** Sorry about that, dude. Ella really wanted to show me a cool waterfall she found.

**Ella:** It was truly majestic! Ooh, I’m sorry if you feel left out Topher. I had no intention of hurting your feelings! I can show you if you’d like.

**Topher:** Ehh, I think I’d be fine without it. We should probably get going now. We don’t want our team to blame us if we lose!

**Rodney:** Good idea! Let’s get going. Bye, Scott!

_ He waves and smiles at him before he leaves. _

**Scott:** Ok, I guess I have to use the shark tooth.

**Anne Maria:** Where do we go now? Did we say where we were gonna meet up?

**Cameron:** I’m assuming we just go back to the boathouse. Hopefully the rest of the team is already there!

**Scott:** I wonder how much time we still have.

_ It cuts to Jo, Brick, Dawn, and B waiting for them in front of the lake. _

**Jo:** Took you long enough! I thought you were never gonna show!

**Anne Maria:** There wasn’t a lot of stuff, geez. Calm down.

**Jo:** Don’t talk back to me! I doubt you even did anything.

_ Anne Maria scoffs. _

**Anne Maria:** Whateva.

**Brick:** Here is the wood, sir!

_ Brick gestures to a log that has already been stripped. _

**Scott:** How’d you get all the bark off?

**Dawn:** B took care of that.

_ B nods. _

**Cameron:** Wow, you guys are fast!

**Scott:** Okay, who’s first?

**Jo:** Me, obviously.

**Scott:** _ Rolls his eyes.  _ Alright. Stay still for me, will ya?

_ Team Victory has managed to find a thick enough treebranch to use for carving. _

**Courtney:** Okay, who’s good at carving? 

**Lindsay:** Ooh, ooh! I’ll try! Can I?

**Tyler:** I don’t know if that’s the best idea.

**Gwen:** Yeah, I remember what happened to Trent…

**Courtney:** Could you do it, Gwen?

**Gwen:** I guess I could try.

**Courtney:** Great!  _ She hands the knife to her, and Gwen begins to try and carve Lindsay’s face. _

____________________________________________________________________________

_ Confessional: Courtney _

_ I have a bad feeling about this challenge. Thankfully, I have the immunity idol, so I’m not worried. _

_ ____________________________________________________________________________ _

_ The Soaring Tigers seem to be doing rather well. _

**Jasmine:** We cannot afford to lose this challenge, so hold still!

_ Topher keeps trying to make different poses. _

**Topher:** Sorry, but if you want the whole Topher experience, you’ve gotta see me from every angle!

_ Jasmine growls at him and he shuts up. _

**Rodney:** So, uh, we’ve got a lot of free time in this challenge…

**Ella:** Yes?

**Rodney:** And, uh, I…  _ His face gets very red.  _ I liked the waterfall!  _ He begins to cry and runs off. _

**Ella:** Oh my, did I do something?

**Beardo:** Nah, I think he likes you.  _ He chuckles. _

**Ella:** Do you think that’s true? I suppose he’s not the  _ most _ subtle about it… That’s rather unfortunate. Oh my, what shall I say to him?

**Beardo:** What do ya mean?

**Ella:** Well, I did some personal searching after last season ended, and I’ve found that… I… I’d like to form a partnership with another girl…

**Beardo:** Woah, really?

**Ella:** Yes. I was initially quite shocked myself. But then I looked back, and thought about it some more. I had fallen so far into my obsession with being a princess that I kind of, projected that onto Dave. I don’t know if I actually ever held any feelings for him.

**Beardo:** That’s so cool! Good for you, girl!

**Ella:** Why thank you, Beardo. I feel bad about helping to eliminate you first last time. You’re such a nice person! Thank you for letting me talk to you about this.

**Beardo:** Oh no, you’re totally cool. To tell you the truth, I’m like that myself. I just, uh, don’t have a lot of confidence, so I’ve never really had the courage to tell anyone… and I don’t have that many friends.

**Ella:** That’s exciting! I’m honored to know that you feel comfortable enough to share that with me. And you can be my friend, if you’d like.

**Beardo:** Really? Of course I would.  _ He smiles. _

____________________________________________________________________________

_ Confessional: Beardo _

_ It’s great to have people to talk to. I’m so happy I got the chance to come on to this show! That’s kind of a weird statement for Total Drama, but it’s true. I’ve come out of my shell so much here! _

_ ____________________________________________________________________________ _

____________________________________________________________________________

_ Confessional: Ella _

_ It’s wonderful that Beardo is comfortable with me! I’m so happy that there is someone else like me out there! Oh, what a wonderful occasion! _

_ ____________________________________________________________________________ _

_ After Ella and Beardo’s conversation, there is a montage of the progression of each team’s totem pole. Even with the bad memories from the shark tooth, Scott’s pole is much cleaner and more accurate than the other two team’s. Jasmine’s looks decent, but is a little rough. Gwen’s is the worst, but she is trying her hardest. After a while of carving, Chris finally calls the teams to the elimination area to judge their poles. _

**Gwen:** Hopefully the other team’s totem poles are worse?

**Courtney:** We’d better hope so.

**Tyler:** Ehh, it’s better than I could do!

_ The other two teams show up and it’s clear that they have lost. _

**Lindsay:** Wow, that one’s great!  _ She’s looking at the Maggot’s totem. _

**Courtney:** I’m sure it’s not that… oh wow!

**Chris:** Alright! Everyone’s back! Enjoy the laid back challenge today?

**Brick:** It was wonderful, sir!

**Chris:** Alright. Everyone, place your totems on the logs so that they can be judged.

_ The teams place down their poles, and it’s obvious who won. The Soaring Tiger’s totem is somewhat rough, but otherwise looks good. Jasmine is on the top, followed by Shawn, Topher, Ella, Beardo, and Rodney. Team Victory’s is similar to the Tiger’s, but it looks flimsier and a little less well made. Gwen is on the top, followed by Courtney, Lindsay, Tyler, Katie, and Sadie. Lastly is the Maggot’s, which is noticeably smoother than the rest. Even with the most faces, it is the obvious winner. Jo is on the top, followed by Brick, B, Dawn, Cameron, Anne Maria, and Scott. _

**Chris:** Well, I think we all know who wins this challenge! Mutant Maggots, you get first place!

_ The Mutant Maggots cheer. _

**Chris:** Second place goes to…  _ He drags it out for drama.  _ The Soaring Tigers! 

_ They cheer as well. Courtney looks upset, and Katie and Sadie look confident. _

**Chris:** However, before you all leave, someone on the Maggots please raise your hand.

_ Scott almost does before he catches himself. Brick and Jo have the same suspicion as to where this is going. Seeing as no one else does, B reluctantly raises his hand. _

**Chris:** B! Say hello to your new team, the Soaring Tigers!

**Mutant Maggots and Soaring Tigers:** What?

**Chris:** The Maggots have been doing too well and it would boost ratings to split them up. 

**Dawn:** This is uncalled for!

**Jo:** Yeah! Why do we get punished for being better than everyone else?

**Chris:** Drama!

**Jo:** That’s a stupid reason!

**Chris:** Too bad! What I say goes! B, go get your things and join the Tigers.

_ Jo thunders to herself as they walk back to their floating cabin. Scott has grabbed the team’s totem and taken it with him. _

____________________________________________________________________________

_ Confessional: Scott _

_ I had to keep the totem. Why let a perfectly good carving go to waste? Also, I still have the shark tooth. I hope that doesn’t come back to bite me. Hehe. _

_ ____________________________________________________________________________ _

**Chris:** Team Victory, I’ll see you at elimination.

_ It cuts to not long after, when Team Victory are the only ones still at the elimination area. _

**Courtney:** Don’t we usually do these at night?

**Chris:** Not this time! Today, we have a special twist in place for the elimination!

**Sadie:** And that is?

**Chris:** You’ll have to race for your place in the game! Last place is instantly eliminated!

_ The team gasps, but Courtney and Gwen look happy with this change. _

**Chris:** You’ll start the race here, and end it by reaching the cannon of shame. Everybody get up! We’re about to begin! No cutting across the island! Good luck!

_ The team stands up and readies themselves. _

**Chris:** 3, 2, 1… GO!

_ The six members of Team Victory take off from the starting line, time wears on, and some contestants are moving a little slower than others. Sadie in particular is struggling. _

**Sadie:** I don’t- huh- know if I can do this!

**Katie:** But you have to! Otherwise you’ll get eliminated!

**Sadie:** I don’t know what to do!

_ Katie looks distressed for a moment before she comes up with a plan. _

**Katie:** HEY! LINDSAY! 

_ Lindsay, up further ahead, suddenly stops running and turns around to meet up with them. _

**Lindsay:** Yeah? What’s up?

**Katie:** I just wanted to tell you how great you look today!

**Lindsay:** Omg thank you! Like, being on this island has been such a struggle! Keeping up with my hair has been a DISASTER. Like, there’s like one comb. On the WHOLE island!

**Sadie:** Yeah, it really has been hard!

_ Near the finish line, Tyler is in the lead, followed by Courtney and Gwen. Just as he’s about to tag the cannon of shame, a missing person captures his attention. _

**Tyler:** Where’s Lindsay?

_ He looks around and doesn’t see her. _

**Tyler:** Lindsay? Oh no!

_ He turns around and begins running the other direction. _

**Courtney:** What are you doing?

**Tyler:** I’m finding Lindsay! I must’ve lost her at some point!

**Courtney:** Your loss, I guess.

_ Courtney tags the cannon of shame, followed quickly by Gwen. They high five. _

**Gwen:** It’s sweet that he went back for his girlfriend.

**Courtney:** I’m just glad it’s one of their alliance going home today.

_ It cuts back to Lindsay and the BFFFL’s, who are nearing the end. _

**Katie:** Well, it’s been really great talking to you, but we’d better get going!

**Lindsay:** Omg, yeah! It’s so great to have good friends like you guys!

_ Katie and Sadie run ahead, leaving Lindsay, who seems to have forgotten why she was running in the first place. Tyler blows past the girls, reaching Lindsay as fast as he possibly can. It’s no use, however, since Katie and Sadie reach the cannon by the time Tyler finds Lindsay. _

**Chris:** Two racers remaining! Who’ll be the one going home today?   
  


**Lindsay:** We’re still safe, right?

**Tyler:** Lindsay, it’s only us left.

**Lindsay:** Oh no! Tyler, it hasn’t been long enough!

_ Tyler sighs. _

**Tyler:** Lindsay, I want you to go and tag that cannon. You deserve to win more than I do. You have to win this for us! Win it for me. I believe in you.

_ Lindsay begins to tear up. _

**Lindsay:** Oh, TYLER!  _ She hugs him and begins to cry.  _ A-are you sure?

**Tyler:** 100%. Now go on!

**Lindsay:** O-ok. I will. But first!  _ She grabs him and they kiss.  _

_ Afterwards, she lets go of him and runs to the cannon. She tags it, signifying Tyler’s elimination. _

_ Tyler smiles, but it's a sad smile. _

**Chris:** And Tyler’s been eliminated! What a shocking turn of events!

**Katie:** Wow.

**Gwen:** That was pretty emotional.

_ It cuts to Tyler’s launch of shame. _

**Lindsay:** B-Bye Tyler!  _ She’s crying again. _

**Tyler:** Bye, Lindsay. Win for me, will ya?

_ He momentarily glares at Katie and Sadie before Chirs launches him into the sky. _

_ As Lindsay cries, there is a slight feeling of guilt that washes through her team. Chris begins his monologue over her. _

**Chris:** And that wraps up today’s heart wrenching episode of Total Drama: Revenge of Pahkitew island! How will Team Victory hold up after this challenge?  _ Lindsay wails.  _ Will the immunity idol ever get used? Find out which team will fail next time, on Total. Drama. Revenge of Pahkitew Island!

**Votes:**

**Chris:** **_Tyler._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tyler was a character who I thought would be a good hero elimination. That is, his elimination will lead to greater development for Lindsay. It was a rather sad elimination this time, but Lindsay'll make it through. She's a strong girl.


	6. Deep Feels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teams have to dive for underwater treasure this time! The campers finally get into some real Drama!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1st Gen: Courtney, Lindsay, Gwen, Katie, Sadie.
> 
> 2nd Gen: Anne Maria, Brick, Dawn, Jo, Scott, Cameron.
> 
> 3rd Gen: Ella, Topher, Rodney, B, Beardo, Jasmine, Shawn.

**Chris:** Welcome back to Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. Last time, things got sappy! Brick and Jo shared a moment, Ella and Beardo discussed some personal insecurities, and Lindsay said goodbye to Tyler when he came in last during the elimination race! Scott showed his prowess for carving totem poles, and won it for the Maggots. B was switched to the Tigers, putting them back in the lead player wise. How will Lindsay deal with the absence of Tyler? Will B last on his new team? Will a certain somebody put an end to his run for a second time? Find out now, on Total, Drama, Revenge of Pahkitew Island!

________________________________

_ Intro _

_ —————————————————— _

_ The episode opens up to the Mutant Maggot’s floating cabin. B’s stuff has been moved, and his bed is empty. Jo is still upset about what happened the previous day. _

**Jo:** If he does anything like that again, I’ll have more than just a few words with him!

**Scott:** We never even got a reward!

____________________________________________________________________________

_ Confessional: Scott _

_ This… Actually works out for me. Now that B’s gone, there’s one less person who’ll vote for me. All I have to do is make the other team lose, place the blame on him, and he’s outta here! I don’t even have to go after my own team! _

_ ____________________________________________________________________________ _

**Dawn:** I guess we must learn to work without him.

**Brick:** Effective platoons can adapt! It is gonna be weird that he’s on another team now…

**Anne Maria:** Not ta interrupt or nothin’ but I’m starvin’. Who’s gonna go get the food today?

_ There’s a short pause. _

**Scott:** I can do it. I’m feeling a little restless anyway.

**Brick:** I’ll go too!

**Anne Maria:** Works fa’ me.

**Jo:** I guess… whatever. Get going already!

**Brick:** Affirmative, Ma’am!

_ Scott and Brick take the boat back to the shore. _

**Brick:** Hey, uh, Scott. I wanted to ask you something.

**Scott:** Shoot.

**Brick:** Okay, so you’re, in a relationship, right?

**Scott:** Uh… yeah? With Courtney.

**Brick:** How do you tell if a girl likes you?

**Scott:** Ooh!  _ He wiggles his eyebrows.  _

**Brick:** It’s not like that! Well, maybe a little.

**Scott:** Well, Courtney said she hated me and that I smelled gross. She started trying to avoid me as much as possible. I knew she was coming around to me! Duncan was super jealous. Poor guy. Not! Haha!

**Brick:** Oh.  _ He frowns and looks down.  _ That’s, interesting? Hmm.

**Scott:** Why did you want me to tell you about this stuff?

**Brick:** Well, I kind of, might like one of the girls on our team… and I wanted to know the signs of someone liking you back!

**Scott:** It’s Jo, right?

**Brick:** Wha- I-it’s not!

**Scott:** Sure, buddy. I forgot that Hairspray was your type.

**Brick:** It’s definitely not Anne Maria. She’s nice, I guess, but, uh…

**Scott:** Yeah, I get it. But seriously, Jo likes you too.

**Brick:** How do you know that!

**Scott:** It’s kinda obvious. We were all sure you guys had hooked up after Revenge anyway.

**Brick:** On the groupchat? When did you guys talk about that? I never saw anything!

**Scott:** We didn’t need to. Besides, I’m muted anyway. Zoey said she would unmute me when I got better.

**Brick:** So she does?

**Scott:** She’s way nicer to you than anyone else. Did you hear her when we left? She was mad that you were leaving. She’s totally into you.

**Brick:** Wow, I guess it really is obvious… I don’t know. I think I wanna wait a little bit and see what happens.

**Scott:** I guess it’s your call, man. But don’t lose your chance.

**Brick:** Yeah. Hey thanks for helping me out. Maybe I can get Zoey to unmute you after the season’s over?

**Scott:** Like that’ll ever happen. Heh. But I don’t know, don’t let yourself get too comfortable. I’m not known as a villain for nothing.  _ He smiles. _

**Brick:** I guess that’s true. I’m glad we’re on the same team.

____________________________________________________________________________

_ Confessional: Scott _

_ Ya know, talking to people isn’t so bad. I get why the other villains do it. But seriously, what does that guy see in Jo? Eww. _

_ ____________________________________________________________________________ _

____________________________________________________________________________

_ Confessional: Brick _

_ I don’t know what to do! I don’t want to ruin my friendship with her if she doesn’t reciprocate! What if I wait too long and she falls for Lightning somehow? Why does love have to be so difficult! _

_ ____________________________________________________________________________ _

_ Team Victory’s cabin is silent, as Katie and Sadie have gone foraging and Lindsay is silent. Gwen and Courtney are unsure how to proceed with her.  _

____________________________________________________________________________

_ Confessional: Lindsay _

_ It’s all my fault Tyler got eliminated. If I hadn’t turned around and just kept running, we’d both still be here! _

_ ____________________________________________________________________________ _

**Gwen:** So… uh, Lindsay! How’re you feeling?

**Lindsay:** Terrible.

**Gwen:** Yeah…  _ She looks over at Courtney, asking for assistance. _

**Courtney:** We are so sorry for you! If I’d have had it my way, it’d be Sadie gone right now.

**Lindsay:** It was all my fault! I should’ve let him stay in the game. 

**Courtney:** Don’t say that! He said he wanted you to win it for him. He chose to leave. It wasn’t your fault. 

**Gwen:** You shouldn’t blame yourself.

____________________________________________________________________________

_ Confessional: Gwen _

_ I feel bad for Lindsay. She’s had a rough run on this show. Having to work under Heather, accidentally eliminating herself twice, and getting kicked off in an unfair tiebreaker. That girl’s been through a lot. _

_ ____________________________________________________________________________ _

**Lindsay:** I guess I shouldn’t throw my spot in the game away.  _ Lindsay is looking better.  _ I’ll do it for Tyler! Thanks, guys.

____________________________________________________________________________

_ Confessional: Courtney _

_ I’m trying my best to get her to vote with us if we lose. There’s gotta be some way to turn her against Katie and Sadie! _

_ ____________________________________________________________________________ _

**Courtney:** Don’t mention it!

_ Rodney is at the junk pile collecting little bits of furniture. Shawn is nearby, watching him. B is also rummaging around for scraps. _

**Shawn:** Hey Rodney! Just curious, but what are you gonna do with all that junk? Have you taken an interest in preparing for the upcoming zombie apocalypse?

_ Rodney pauses his search and walks over to Shawn with a bunch of junk in his arms.  _

**Rodney:** Haha, nope! This may sound a little weird, but I really like decorating the treehouses. It’s really satisfying when you get everything together!

**Shawn:** Interior decorating? That’s pretty cool. Where’d you pick that up?

**Rodney:** Well, around the farm, when I’m not working, or hanging with my brothers, I like to take furniture from the house and decorate the shed. Dad always yells at me to put it all back, but it’s cool while it lasts! I guess I was just bored one day and it was an idea I had.

**Shawn:** I guess it’s not a bad hobby. It really makes the treehouses seem more homely. The fairy lights were cool.

**Rodney:** You like them? I was so happy when I found them! I was even more surprised that they worked! It really feels like this place has everything. Jasmine helped me get them connected to the island!

**Shawn:** Yeah, Jasmine’s great…

_ They hear loud noises coming from B’s direction. _

**Rodney:** What d’you think about him?

**Shawn:** He’s pretty mysterious, but I feel like he’s a good guy. He’s sure great with machines!

**Rodney:** Yeah…

____________________________________________________________________________

_ Confessional: Rodney _

_ Scott told me about B when we hung out a couple of days ago. Apparently he really wants him gone. Maybe I could try to help with that. Maybe… All this stuff makes me nervous! What if someone finds out! What would I do then? I don’t know. I have to rely on the smart people for that. Maybe they’ll keep me around longer if I’m useful. I doubt I’ll actually be able to use that immunity idol... _

_ ____________________________________________________________________________ _

**Chris:** CAMPERS! IT’S CHALLENGE TIME! GET YOUR BUTTS TO THE ELIMINATION AREA PRONTO! AND BRING YOUR SWIMSUITS!

**Shawn:** I guess we’ll see what happens!

_ It cuts to when the campers have all gathered at the beach. Everyone is in their swimsuits, and waiting patiently. _

**Topher:** We’re doing a water challenge today, are we? I see. Interesting choice, considering those episodes generally performed worse than the others.

**Ella:** Ooh, I sure hope I don’t get electrocuted this time!

**Gwen:** By eels? I get ya there.

**Chris:** All of you need to SHUT UP! Anyway. Yes, today will be a water challenge. Each team will have three divers swim down to the lake bed to search for treasure. The rest of the campers will be in charge of pumping oxygen to them from the surface. The team with the most amount of treasure at the end of the hour will win immunity. The team with the least amount is up for elimination! If any treasure is lost or dropped back into the lake, it won’t count towards a team’s score unless they can recollect it. Nobody who stays above the water at the beginning of the challenge is allowed to dive. Everyone got that? 

_ A majority of the campers nod their heads. _

**Chris:** Great. Now time to pick your divers!

_ Three hats with everyone’s names in them are brought over by the interns. _

**Chris:** Alright. For Team Victory, we have…  _ He reaches his hand down into the hat.  _ Katie! Lindsay! And… Sadie!

_ The girls cheer. _

**Chris:** Moving on to the Maggots… We’ve got Jo! Brick! And Dawn!

**Jo:** Thank god.

**Chris:** And finally, the Tigers! Beardo! Shawn… and Jasmine!

_ Jasmine gives the two boys a high-five. _

**Chris:** Alright, divers. Time to get suited up!

_ It cuts to a little later when everyone has been moved onto their team’s boats and the divers have their suits on. They are all a ways into the water. _

**Chris:** Alright, everyone! GO!  _ He honks an air horn. _

**Chef:** I’m surprised with you this season so far, Chris. You’ve been going pretty easy on ‘em so far.

**Chris:** Oh ho ho! We’re still at the beginning of the season! Just wait, we’ll show off what we can really do with this island! I think some campers will find a certain familiar “friend” in the water they’ve just jumped into!  _ He starts to laugh. _

_ Meanwhile, the divers have begun their search for treasure. _

____________________________________________________________________________

_ Confessional: Dawn _

_ I was surprised when I was chosen for this challenge. I sense that something bad will happen today. If only I knew what it was. _

_ ____________________________________________________________________________ _

_ Jasmine is the first diver to find “treasure” for her team. She resurfaces with a golden Chris statute similar to those handed out during season two. _

**Ella:** Wonderful job, Jasmine! We’re in the lead!

**Jasmine:** It was no problem! You guys are doing great so far! Don’t forget to pump that oxygen!  _ She dives back into the water. _

_ Rodney looks at B nervously.  _

____________________________________________________________________________

_ Confessional: Rodney _

_ I have to do something to B to make him look suspicious… I just don’t know what! _

_ ____________________________________________________________________________ _

**Topher:** This is pretty tiring!  _ He huffs as he continues to pump the oxygen. _

**Ella:** It is, but we must keep going for the sake of our teammates!

_ Just as Brick is about to grab a large shiny rock, he notices what looks to be Fang swimming towards him. He yells and quickly begins to resurface. He quickly jumps onto the boat when he resurfaces. _

**Brick:** AAAAH!

**Anne Maria:** What’s da matta’?

**Brick:** I-It’s Fang! He’s here!

**Scott:** WHAT?

____________________________________________________________________________

_ Confessional: Scott _

_ Thank god I’m not a diver! But still, this means I HAVE to get rid of this tooth! What to do, what to do... _

_ ____________________________________________________________________________ _

_ Scott ducks down and continues to pump air to Jo. _

**Anne Maria:** Well, you’ve still gotta go back down there.

**Cameron:** I mean, you could wait a little longer…  _ He is out of breath. _

_ Brick looks back down at the water. _

**Brick:** I guess I don’t see him anymore…

_ A splash from not far away spooks him. _

**Brick:** M-maybe I’ll wait a little longer…

_ Katie and Sadie are staying together underwater, helping each other search. Lindsay follows them, not far behind. She accidentally trips over a rock, and uncovers a large pearl. She excitedly grabs it and swims back to the surface. _

**Lindsay:** Hey! Look what I found! 

_ She presents the pearl, to Gwen and Courtney, both of whom are pumping over time. _

**Courtney:** That’s. Great. Just set it in the boat somewhere!

_ Lindsay puts the pearl down and then jumps back into the water. _

____________________________________________________________________________

_ Confessional: Lindsay _

_ That rock was SO pretty! I really hope Chris lets me keep it after the challenge! I wanna make a necklace out of it! _

_ ____________________________________________________________________________ _

_ Jo pops up out of the water with half of a geode and a silver necklace. She notices Brick above the water. _

**Jo:** What do you think you’re doing, soldier!

**Brick:** There was a shark! And it tried to attack me!

**Jo:** I don’t care about that! Get back down there right now! Our team is depending on you doing your job!

**Brick:** Yes ma’am!  _ He salutes and then jumps back into the water. _

____________________________________________________________________________

_ Confessional: Jo _

_ I never took Colonel Hard Head to be a slacker! I thought he was better than that! Some stupid shark isn’t going to stop ME from winning a million dollars! _

_ ____________________________________________________________________________ _

**Scott:** I don’t blame ‘im.

____________________________________________________________________________

_ Confessional: Scott _

_ I HATE water challenges! _

_ ____________________________________________________________________________ _

_ The Soaring Tigers are doing the best, with Jasmine bringing up the most treasure out of every diver. B is keeping the hold secure, making sure none of the treasure falls back into the water. He is distracted, and doesn’t notice his communicator go missing. _

____________________________________________________________________________

_ Confessional: Rodney _

_ I REALLY didn’t want to break it, but it was right there! I think Scott’s rubbed off on me in some bad ways…  _

_ ____________________________________________________________________________ _

_ Rodney crushes the device with his hand and throws it into the lake. He is unknowingly watched by Topher. _

____________________________________________________________________________

_ Confessional: Topher _

_ Sabotage, I see? I never thought Rodney had it in him. Maybe he sees B as a threat? Oh I’ll have to look deeper into this! I mean, as long as it’s not me, I’m good with it! Drama! _

_ ____________________________________________________________________________ _

_ Topher smirks. B notices his communicator’s absence, and begins to search for it. _

_ Dawn is searching under a rock when she notices Fang. Instead of swimming away, she just stands there. Fang eyes her curiously before swimming away. _

____________________________________________________________________________

_ Confessional: Dawn _

_ Fang is a misunderstood creature. He is actually rather intelligent and civil compared to the other poor creatures mutated by Chris. _

_ ____________________________________________________________________________ _

_ He soon returns with one of Scott’s white tank tops hanging from his teeth, which he had probably obtained after mauling him after he was eliminated in Revenge of the Island. He winks at her. _

____________________________________________________________________________

_ Confessional: Dawn _

_ His hate for Scott is still very apparent. _

_ ____________________________________________________________________________ _

_ Back with team Victory, Lindsay keeps trying to walk with Katie and Sadie, but they keep ignoring her and moving away. She looks upset. _

**Courtney:** We need to get Lindsay on our side before we lose again. With her vote, we can get rid of Katie or Sadie!

**Gwen:** It’s difficult to not make it really obvious.

**Courtney:** That’s the problem! We need to influence her to break away from them! It would be easier if she didn’t have a tube of nail polish where her brain should be!

**Gwen:** Maybe it’ll happen on its own? I mean, they were the reason Tyler was eliminated.

**Courtney:** I know, but does  _ she _ get that?

**Gwen:** I don’t know.

**Courtney:** I’ll have a chat with her later.

_ Shawn comes back up from the water. _

**Shawn:** I’ll tell ya guys, it is DARK down there! I am so glad most zombies can’t swim. But wow! I guess we’re doing really great!

**Ella:** Oh yes! You may thank Jasmine for that! She is quite skilled!

**Shawn:** Yeah, she really is… How’s pumping been? 

**Ella:** Quite tiring. But it’s okay! It’s for the benefit of our team!

**Rodney:** I’m not super tired yet! I have a lot of physical work on the farm!

**Topher:** You’re also pumping for Jasmine, who’s come up the most.

_ Shawn notices B looking somewhat panicked.  _

**Shawn:** What’s up with him?

_ The rest of them turn to look at him. He makes frantic hand movements at them. _

**Rodney:** Uhh…

**Topher:** The dude can’t talk. Maybe he’s missing his talker thing.

_ B nods enthusiastically. _

**Ella:** Perhaps you left it back on the island?

_ B shakes his head. _

**Rodney:** Gosh, it really sucks that you lost it!

**Shawn:** Yeah, I don't know how I could live without being able to talk! 

_ The Toxic Maggots are in second place, and have a good lead over Team Victory.  _

**Anne Maria:** Aw yeah, we ain’t losin’ this time eitha’!

**Cameron:** We don’t have too much longer to go! Chris should be calling time any minute now!

_ Suddenly, Brick returns back to the surface, once again being chased by Fang. _

**Brick:** HE’S BACK!

____________________________________________________________________________

_ Confessional: Scott _

_ Now was my time. I really had to aim well! _

_ ____________________________________________________________________________ _

_ As soon as Fang popped out of the water, Scott threw the shark fang into the side of the Soaring Tiger’s boat. He then ducked back down into his team’s boat as the shark noticed the tooth in the side of the Tiger’s boat. They didn’t notice until too late that they were about to be attacked. _

**Rodney:** SHARK!

_ The team members on the boat all screamed as Fang took a large bite out of the boat, leaving a big hole in the side and causing it to sink. Fang happily placed the broken part of his tooth back in his mouth and swam away. _

**Chris:** And time’s up! Teams, bring your hauls back to the shore!

_ It cuts to when everyone has returned. The Soaring Tigers have no treasure or boat, and are all soaked. _

**Jasmine:** Well, there went all my hard work!

____________________________________________________________________________

_ Confessional: Jasmine _

_ I swear, it feels like something is making us lose! I mean, our team isn’t weak! _

_ ____________________________________________________________________________ _

**Chris:** Yes. The obvious losers of today’s challenge, the Soaring Tigers. I’ll see you at elimination tonight!

_ They all look down sadly, defeated. _

**Chris:** As for the other two teams, the winner of today’s challenge is… the Toxic Maggots!

_ They cheer. _

**Sadie:** Aw, really? We put in SO much effort! So not fair.

**Katie:** Like, yeah!

**Jo:** Do we actually get a reward this time?

**Chris:** Oh yeah… I guess you win some bed stuff. 

_ The interns toss them blankets. _

**Cameron:** Yay! These’ll be nice to have!

**Chris:** Yeah, especially for the next couple of days…

**Cameron:** What does that mean?

**Chris:** You’ll see. Anyway, you guys are dismissed! See you later!

_ It cuts to a meeting between Courtney, Scott, and Rodney. _

**Rodney:** I’ll vote for B tonight. I, uh, broke his talky-thingy.

**Scott:** That’s great! I was a little nervous he might use that to make friends. People are more likely to vote for him if they don’t know him. 

**Rodney:** There wasn’t anybody who really made us lose today, except, uh you I guess, so it’ll be whoever is the least liked.

**Scott:** I guess we’ll see what happens.

**Courtney:** Sounds good. I’ve gotten the best friend alliance problem solved. Lindsay looked really upset with Katie and Sadie after the challenge was over. I’m hoping the fact that they eliminated Tyler is finally getting to her.

**Scott:** She doesn’t know that?

**Courtney:** She’s never been very smart.

_ Topher is watching them from a distance. _

____________________________________________________________________________

_ Confessional: Topher _

_ A cross team alliance? Juicy. I wonder if they’d let me in? Hmm. I’ll go with it, for now. Maybe I can get Ella to vote with us or something. _

_ ____________________________________________________________________________ _

_ Back at Victory’s cabin, the atmosphere is tense. _

**Lindsay:** I’m glad I can finally talk to you guys! I was trying to hang out with you guys during the challenge but you kept missing me!

**Sadie:** Oops, our bad! 

**Katie:** Yeah, like oops?

**Lindsay:** Well, I’ve been wanting to ask you guys something…

**Katie:** What is it?

**Lindsay:** Is it your fault Tyler got eliminated?

_ The girls look momentarily shocked. _

**Sadie:** Uh, no? Why would you ask that?

**Lindsay:** Well Courtney said that-

**Katie:** You’re not supposed to talk to her!

**Lindsay:** Well yeah, I know, but-

**Sadie:** So it doesn’t matter what she says! 

**Lindsay:** STOP INTERRUPTING ME!

_ Katie and Sadie are shocked again. _

**Lindsay:** Courtney said that you guys called me back just so you could try to pass me at the end and not get eliminated! Then, Tyler noticed I was gone and ran back to get me! Then you guys ran ahead while Tyler looked for me!

**Katie:** That’s not our fault!

**Sadie:** Yeah, if your boyfriend wasn’t stupid, he’d still be here!

**Lindsay:** How could you say that about him!

**Sadie:** It’s true!  _ Katie nods.  _ You should consider yourself lucky to still be here!

**Lindsay:** You are SO MEAN!  _ She stomps out of the cabin. _

_ Katie and Sadie look at each other uneasily. _

____________________________________________________________________________

_ Confessional: Katie and Sadie _

_ Maybe that like, wasn’t the best idea... _

_ ____________________________________________________________________________ _

_ They both leave the cabin shortly after, leaving Gwen alone. _

**Gwen:** Woah.

____________________________________________________________________________

_ Confessional: Gwen _

_ That’s a crumbling alliance if I’ve ever seen one. _

_ ____________________________________________________________________________ _

_ It then shows Topher asking Ella about eliminating B. _

**Ella:** Well, I don’t know…

**Topher:** Who would you vote for otherwise? Beardo?

**Ella:** Oh heavens no! I guess I don’t know him that well… But that was the same thing with Beardo! I don’t want to make that mistake again! 

**Topher:** Trust me, just do it. It’s better if he’s gone. What if he was the reason we lost? The shark attacked where he was, maybe he attracted it!

**Ella:** I suppose I’ll consult with Beardo…

____________________________________________________________________________

_ Confessional: Ella _

_ This is difficult, but I suppose I know everyone else on my team better... _

_ ____________________________________________________________________________ _

____________________________________________________________________________

_ Confessional: Topher _

_ I hope she makes the right decision. _

_ ____________________________________________________________________________ _

_ It then cuts to the elimination ceremony, with the Tigers all sitting on their logs. Rodney and Ella both look uneasily at B, _

**Chris:** Alright, everyone! Who’s ready to send someone home tonight! I sure am! I hope it’s Topher!

_ Topher rolls his eyes. _

**Chris:** Okay, everyone. Go cast your votes!

____________________________________________________________________________

_ Confessional: Jasmine _

_ Topher’s attitude is really getting on my nerves! Me and Shawn have agreed to vote ‘im off. _

_ ____________________________________________________________________________ _

____________________________________________________________________________

_ Confessional: Topher _

_ Bye bye, B! _

_ ____________________________________________________________________________ _

____________________________________________________________________________

_ Confessional: B _

_ He seems unsure as to who to vote for. He randomly selects Rodney and votes for him. _

_ ____________________________________________________________________________ _

____________________________________________________________________________

_ Confessional: Beardo _

_ I guess I’ll go with Ella on this one. I would vote for Topher, but I guess I’ll spare him for now. _

_ ____________________________________________________________________________ _

**Chris:** Alright! The votes have been counted! If I give you a marshmallow, you’re safe! If not, then you get to experience what it was like as ammo on a pirate ship!

_ Many on the team look nervous. _

**Chris:** Alright, we’ve got, Jasmine! Shawn! Ella! And Beardo! All of them didn’t get any votes.

_ Out of the three remaining, Topher is the only one who seems to expect this. _

**Chris:** Rodney’s safe with one vote.

____________________________________________________________________________

_ Confessional: Rodney _

_ Oh no! I hope B didn’t see what I did to his talker thingy! _

_ ____________________________________________________________________________ _

**Chris:** That just leaves Topher and B. Topher, you’re on the chopping block for being annoying and not helping much in challenges. B, you’re here for not talking and being new. The person eliminated tonight is…

_ They both watch him with anxiety. _

**Chris:** Unfortunately not Topher, who is safe with two votes. B, you’re outta here!

_ Topher lets out a breath of air, relieved. B sadly looks down at the ground. It then transitions to the cannon of shame, before B is launched. _

**Chris:** Any last words? Ha! Didn’t think so.

_ Chris presses the button and B silently flies off into the night. _

_ The Soaring Tigers leave, with Ella looking the most guilty. _

**Chris:** And that wraps up today’s episode! B, the silent genius, can’t seem to catch a break in these things, can he? How will team Victory deal with the massive divide on their team? Will anyone else catch on to the  _ other _ alliance destroying the Tigers one by one? Find out next time on Total. Drama. Revenge of Pahkitew Island!

**VOTES:**

**Jasmine:** **_Topher_ ** **, Shawn:** **_Topher_ ** **, Ella:** **_B_ ** **, Rodney:** **_B_ ** **, B:** **_Rodney_ ** **, Beardo:** **_B,_ ** **Topher:** **_B_ ** **.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B is cool, I guess. He's nice, but it's hard to write for a character who can't speak. He was a pretty minor character up until this point, so I'm sorry to anyone who wanted him to play a bigger role. What does Topher think he's doing? I guess we'll see. On a side note, I love the ROTI group chat idea! It makes me laugh when I think about how they would all interact with each other online.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for Noah going home so early. He's a good character, but I just don't know If I could write him well enough and I really didn't have a place for him to fit into the story. Staci was an obvious one I think. I'm not focused on redeeming her.
> 
> I made the teams somewhat randomly. I tried to pick characters that did well, and some that did not so well. I purposely left out Sugar because I don't like her character that much. I also left out Mike and Zoey because they make me bored.


End file.
